Tu es celle qu'il lui faut, mais il ne le sais pas
by aureliie
Summary: Bella est Une jeune fille plutôt discrète, mais pourtant, elle aimerait tellement Qu'il la remarque! Ses meilleurs amis Alice et Jasper la soutiennent Dans toutes les épreuves! Car l'amour est un vrai parcours du combattant! /! \ Lemon à venir /! \
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde,**

**Ca fait déjà un petit moment que je lis des fictions Et puis j'ai des amies Qui en traduisent, d'autres Qui en écrivent! Tout ça m'a donne envie d'écrire ma propre fiction, ou peut-être ne sera-t-elle qu'un OS !**

**Mais étant donné que c'est la première fois que j'écris, vos avis, conseils ou autre Sont Les Bienvenue. J'ai d'abord décidé de vous mettre le prologue, pour avoir vos premières impressions! Si vos avis ne sont pas très favorables je supprimerai cette fiction, autrement je posterai les chapitres suivants Régulièrement! **

**Je n'ai, pour l'instant pas énormément de chapitres d'avance car je veux savoir si je Doit me donner la peine d'écrire ou si je laisse tomber!**

**Voila, Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a la Merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**|| * || * || * ||**

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan (je préfère Bella), j'ai bientôt 18 ans et je suis plutôt du genre à me fondre dans la masse. La popularité c'est pas trop mon truc! J'habite Forks, petite bourgade pluvieuse, où je vis avec Renée et Charlie mes parents, ainsi qu'avec mon frère jumeau, Jacob et Leah ma petite soeur de 12 ans ma cadette. Je suis lycéenne en terminale, je suis plutôt bonne élève dans l'ensemble. Je dois aussi vous avouer que ceux qui me donne le courage d'aller au lycée sont ma meilleure amie Alice, ce petit lutin joyeux qui me fait tourner en bourrique mais à qui je me suis énormément attachée ces deux dernières années. Et puis Jasper qui lui est mon meilleur ami au masculin. Quoi que vous pouvez en penser, je trouve qu'il est bon d'avoir un avis masculin de temps en temps! Avec mon frère, nous sommes inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Edward à rejoins notre groupe en même temps qu'Alice il y a deux ans, c'est le meilleur ami de Jake.

Si mes amis devaient me qualifier en trois mots? ... Hum ... Je crois Qu'ils diraient: maladroite, aime la complexité et mauvaise menteuse! (Bon ok, ça fait plus de trois mots!)

Vous devez penser que j'ai une vie banale et sans aucune encombre! Détrompez vous! Il va m'arriver des choses auxquelles vous n'auriez même pas pensé!

**|| * || * || * ||**

**Le prologue est très court je vous l'accorde! Mais je pense que c'est suffisant pour savoir si vous voulez connaître la suite ou non ?!**

**Si je poursuis cette fic', je ne pense pas qu'elle s'étalera sur beaucoup de chapitres !**

**Bisous. **

**Aùréliie ».**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs), alors voila le premier chapitre!

Je suis désolée pour le retard, à vrai dire je n'ai eu le temps ( pardonnez- moi!)

Je devais le poster mercredi, mais mercredi je suis allée à Paris jusque dimanche, je suis allée à la convention ( Bronson est à croquer ! Charlie n'est pas non plus et Justin est comique et ils sont tous très drôle) !

Bonne lecture!

( Les personnages appartiennent à la marvellous Stephenie Meyer)

POV BELLA:

Driiing !

Oh non! Maudit réveil! Argh, il est 6h15, il faut que je me lève tout de suite maintenant. Oh aller encore cinq toutes petites minutes!

J'éteins mon réveil.

| * | * | * | * |

- Oh Belly Bell's, bouge toi marmotte, il est 6h45!

- C'est pas vrai?! Mais Jake t'aurais pu me réveiller avant, je suis en retard maintenant! dis-je d'un ton pas vraiment agréable.

- Tu te calmes oui! A ton avis, pourquoi papa et maman ton acheté un réveil?! C'est pour m'éviter à moi d'être ton réveil ! répondit-il d'un air amusé.

Je prends un jean, un T-Shirt noir et des sous-vêtements en vitesse, sans même regarder les couleurs, en passant je tire la langue à Jacob, qui fait rouler ses yeux en fermant la porte.

Je prends une douche en vitesse, j'ai mis le thermostat assez bas, ça devrait m'aider à me réveiller! Je m'essuie à la vitesse de l'éclair, enfile mes vêtements. Argh! Saleté de jean, c'est vraiment une horreur à enfiler quand on s'est mal essuyée (ndlr: ça sent le vécu tou ça!).

Bon ok, le vrai combat se trouve sur ma tête, oui, vous avez bien compris, ce sont mes cheveux!

Après 5 longues minutes de travail acharné, je capitule et décide de faire une queue de cheval.

Je survole les escaliers et manque de me casser la figure.

Direction la cuisine, je bois mon verre de jus de fruits d'une traite, fourre une pomme dans mon sac ... Merde, je me suis pas brossé les dents! Je remonte vite fait.

- Bella dépêche toi! On va vraiment être en retard!

- Jeke, deux inutes, ai prechk ini! tentais-je de dire, pas évident avec le dentifrice dans la bouche!

- Bella, Bella, regarde! J'ai perdu une dent !

Leah me fait un large sourire, il lui manque une dent devant !

- Génial ma puce, mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps!

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur son front et redescent les marches quatre à quatre.

Et oui sauf que cette fois-ci je m'étale de tout mon long aux pieds de Jacob, qui, bien évidemment explose de rire.

- Jake, c'est pas drôle!

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête, on te changera plus! me répondit-il en me ramassant.

Je partageais une vieille chevrolet rouge avec mon frère. Pendant tout le trajet je lui fis la moue.

- Oh ma soeur adorée me boude! fit mon double en faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure.

- Raaaah! Ce que tu peux m'énervé quand tu fais ça!

- Je sais! me dit-il en me déposant un rapide baiser sur le front.

| * | * | * | * |

Arrivé au lycée nous rejoignons Jazz', Alice et Eddy.

- Bella, dit mon lutin de meilleure amie d'un ton désespéré, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort vestimentaire de temps en temps!

- Oh Alice, du noir et du jean ça va forcément ensemble! retorquais-je.

- En plus, je suis sûre et certaine que tes sous-vêtements sont dépareillés ! dit-elle insistante

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, c'est qu'elle parle fort !

- On s'en fiche Al' personne ne les voit mes sous-vêtments!

- Mais Bella, si il t'arrive quelque chose et qu'on est obligé de déchirer ton pantalon, t'imagines ! Tout le monde va voir que ta petite culotte n'est pas assortie à ton soutien-gorge ! fit-elle horrifiée.

- Oh tu exagère! C'est bon, le sujet est clos !

A quoi bon se prendre la tête pour aller au lycée ?!

Les garçons parlaient du match de baseball d'hier soir, quand Alice me chuchota une petite phrase qui me faisait peur, quand elle sortait cette phrase a sentait très mauvais pour moi!

- Tu promets de ne pas te fâcher ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? dis-je d'un ton plein de reproches.

- Tu sais ... ce week-end, maman m'a emmenée faire les boutiques, et là, j'ai vu une magnifique robe bleue assez près du corps et pas trop décolleter, mais quand même!

- Et quoi ?! Elle n'est plus à ton goût?

- Bien sûr que si voyons, disons que j'espère qu'elle sera au tien! dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre!

- Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu as acheté une robe pour moi ?! et décolleter en plus, je suis sûre qu'elle est très courte en plu de ça!

- Bah euh non, pas tellement, elle arrive à peu près 15 centimètres au dessus du genoux!

- Alice, je te remercie pour ce geste, comment dire, euh ... généreux! C'est l'intention qui compte, mais je ne peux pas accepter! Et puis quand veux-tu que je porte ce genre de fringues?!

- Bah à une soirée par exemple ! se moqua-t-elle.

| * | * | * | * |

Nous attendions devant la salle que le professeur arrive, quand soudain, je vis un homme, oui c'était bien un homme, un très très bel homme passer juste devant moi. Je le suivis du regard, il était magnifique et il dégageait une odeur si ... agréable.

Ce fut Mr Banner qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je me dépêche de m'asseoir, mais Alice me jeta un regard inquisiteur

- Bella?!

- Hum, Oui ? fis-je d'un air détaché

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca ? De quoi tu parles Alice?

- Tu le sais très bien!

- Mademoiselle Cullen, vous avez la réponse ?

- Euh non, désolée Mr.

Tout le reste de la matinée elle ne me posa plus aucune question sur " ça " .

| * | * | * | * |

Jake, Alice, Jazz', Edward et moi nous dirigeâme vers la cafétéria.

Nous nous installons à notre table habituelle. Ca faisait déja une heure que mon estomac criait famine! A peine assis, mon jumeaux et moi commençons a manger.

- Vous êtes pas jumeaux pour rien, vous dau estomacs sur pattes! se moqua Ed' (ndlr: petite pensée à mon prof de maths qui aime bien cette expression!^^)

- Bell's ?! Ca va pas? T'as plus faim ?! s'inquieta ma meilleure amie!

J'avais arrêté de manger, à l'instant même ou IL était entré.

- Euh si si tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas je viens seulement de repenser que j'avais oublié de faire quelque chose à la maison, c'est sans importance, ça attendra ce soir!

Il fallait absoluement que je connaisse son nom, juste son nom, ça ne devrait pas être difficile! Si ?!

| * | * | * | * |

Voila pour ce premier chapitre =)

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je l'avais écrit sur papier et j'ai presque tout refait en le recopiant, et cette version me satisfait plus!

Un petite review pour la route ?! S'il vous plait ?

Aùréliie'


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre!

Toutes vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir!

Un petit clin d'oeil à ma M.A qui m'inspire! Je T'aime Fort

Tous les personnages appartiennent à la superbe Stephenie Meyer ( même Mr Banner! mais si le prof' de Biologie!)

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

POV BELLA:

La journée de cours s'est enfin terminée, c'est pas trop tôt!

Toute l'après-midi je n'ai cessé de penser à ce bel inconnu, d'ailleurs je suis encore en train d'y penser. Les autres parlaient autour de moi, mais je n'écoutais pas, j'étais bien trop occupée pour ça!

Il était devant moi plus beau que jamais, il souriait, Humm ce sourire!

Il était toujours accompagné de ses amis!

- Bella tu viens?! On y va !

- Oui j'arrive Jacob!

- Bon Bell's et Jake vous nous rejoignez à la Push à 18 heures!

- Pas de soucis Alice. répondit Jake.

- Oh oui c'est vrai on est vendredi!

- C'est bien Bella tu as trouvé ça toute seule?! se moqua Edward.

Je lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, et étant donné que je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, ma main me fit horriblement mal. Un jour j'arriverai à lui faire mal à lui !

| * | * | * | * |

Une fois à la maison, je partis prendre une bonne douche, je l'avais bien mérité!J'entre dans ma chambre pour mettre un énorme pull, les nuits sont glaciales à la Push.

Il me restait environ une demi heure avant de partir, je décide de mettre un peu de musique, "the final riot" de Paramore, je met directement la piste 14 "Hallelujah", c'est avec cette chanson que je réflechis.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit, je ferme les yeux et là ... je vous laisse deviner ... Et oui vous avez trouvé je pense à Lui, à son regard bleu, à ce sourire qui me fait tant d'effets. Il est beau comme un Dieu, et cette musculature, Wahou, on voit le dessin de ses muscles à travers son T-Shirt!

Humm, Bella calme toi tout de suite, autrement ça va finir par une douche froide et tu n'as pas le temps!

- Belly Bell's, il est l'heure !

- Attends Jake j'arrive !

Qu'est-ce-que je disais! Ma moitié arrive toujours au bon moment ! Quoi que j'aurais peut-être aimé penser encore un peu !

| * | * | * | * |

Edward, Jasper et Alice sont déjà là, ils nous attendent comme d'habitude!

Jacob rejoint les garçons, tandis qu'Alice s'approche de moi. Oulà, j'ai peur d'un coup !

- Isabella Marie Swan il faut qu'on parle! dit-elle d'un ton déterminé

J'avais raison d'avoir peur! Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène assez loin des garçons.

Elle me regarde avec insistance, je baisse les yeux. A ce moment je me sens honteuse et j'ai l'impression d'être la pire des meilleures amies, c'est vrai qu'elle genre de meilleure amie ne se confierai pas à l'une des personnes les plus chères de sa vie ?

- Bella écoute, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche depuis ce matin, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi! Si tu pouvait m'éclairer ça serait sympa, vraiment !

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, arrête de faire celle qui ne sait pas, parce que je sais que tu sais, alors maintenant tu vas me le dire!

- Ok ok, pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils! En fait et bien, roooh non tu vas me trouver stupide, c'est vraiment idiot et ça n'a aucun sens!

- Bon Bell's t'accouches oui!

- Ce matin en attendant Mr Banner, j'ai vu quelqu'un! Voilà tu es contente?

- Euh non ça ne me dit pas grand chose de plus, ça je l'avais remarqué!

- Mais comment ?!

- Bella tu me prends pour qui ? Je te connais par coeur !

- Et bien je le trouve très ... mignon! Dis-je en regardant mes chaussures.

- Oh je vois mignon tu dis et c'est tout?!

- Bon Ok, super CANON !

- A je préfère! Et il s'appelle ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Oh, mais je vais remédier à ça !

- Surtout pas! criais-je

- Ok ok du calme, je ne ferais rien !

Une fois cette longue discussion terminée, nous retrouvons les garçons, ils avaient fait un feu!

Je m'assis entre Jazz et Jake, c'était ma place elle m'était réservée !

Nous avions beaucoup rit durant la soirée, et j'avais réussi à ne plus penser à mon bel ange !

| * | * | * | * |

Une fois à la maison, je me dirigea vers la chambre de Leah, j'ouvris la porte tout doucement afin de lui dire bonsoir. Elle dormait à points fermés, elle souriait pendant son sommeil, elle est vraiment trop mignone. je me dirigeait vers la porte quand je vis quelque chose sous son oreiller, je jettait un rapide coup d'oeil, Oh! La petite souris était passée!

Je sortis doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Mes parents étaient déjà couchés.

Je mettait mon pyjama et me glissait dans les draps quand quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et j'entendais chuchoter

- Tu dors?!

- Non Jacob entre!

- Est -ce que je peux te parler Bella ?!

- Bien sûr, viens! Je l'invitais à me rejoindre sous les draps, étant petits, nous avions l'habitude de faire ça, on se rejoignait toujours dans la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demandais-je

- Eh bien à vrai dire, tu m'inquiète Bella! dit-il d'un ton pas très rassuré, comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction

- Oh ! Ah bon?

- Bah oui, tu as été ailleurs toute la journée!

Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il se faisait du soucis, je devais le rassurer!

- Ce n'est rien Jake, c'est juste que ...

- Que ?

- Eh bien j'ai vu quelqu'un

- Quelqu'un?

- Oui un garçon!

- Oh je vois! Je le connais?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas.

- Bon je te laisse maintenant que je suis presque rassuré, à demain Ma Belly Bell's!

Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

Il ouvrit la porte quand je l'arrêtais

- Attends !

Il se retourna

- Tu veux pas dormir avec moi, tu sais comme quand on étais petits?

Il s'installa à côté de moi en me prenant dans ses bras comme pour me rassurer.

Je m'endormis en pensant que demain, je devais aller voir mon bel inconnu et lui demander son prénom !

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour se second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier !

L'action arrive patience !

Le petit bouton vert vous attend!

Bisous,

Aùréliie'


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les filles (et garçons)!

Et voila enfin le troisième chapitre, l'action arrive au fur et à mesure, petit à petit!

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture!

| * | * | * | * |

- Bella, Bella!

- Hum, quoi ?!

- Bah je sais qu'on est samedi et qu'il est que 8h, mais il faut que je te parle!

- Jake, ça peut pas attendre encore une heure ou deux?!

- Bah disons que non!

- Ok, bah je prends ma douche et je suis à toi! dis-je encore endormie.

- Merci Bell's!

Je me lève doucement, très doucement, je regarde Jacob, Houla, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort!

Je prends des vêtements avec un petit peu plus d'entrain.

- T'as qu'à m'attendre ici j'en ai pas pour longtemps!

- Ok! répondit mon frère en s'asseyant en tailleur sur mon lit.

Hop! Sous la douche, je me lave les cheveux vite fait, c'est qu'il a piqué ma curiosité avec son air perturbé, Aah, je deteste le voir comme ça. Je m'habille, me brosse les dents et me coiffe, enfin si on peut dire!

Une fois prête, je m'installe à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jacob?! dis-je d'un ton inquiet

- Euh ... Bah en faite tu parle en dormant et ...

Houla qu'est ce que j'avais encore dit, je piquais un far tandis qu'il continuait.

- enfin tu as dit un truc du genre "je ferais tout pour l'avoir près de moi"

C'est pas vrai, comment j'avais pu dire ça, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, tu deviens vraient cinglée, le temps n'arrange rien.

- Oui, c'est certainement à propos du graçon duquel je t'ai parlé hier soir. dis-je honteuse

- Oh sans doute, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux te parler

- Oh !

- Voilà, tu te souviens de notre dernier voyage, enfin celui de cet été ?

- Euh oui, le voyage à Phoenix!

- Oui, et bien là-bas j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, une fille

- D'accord, l'encourageais-je

- Il se trouve qu'elle est au lycée cette année

- Jane la nouvelle petite blonde ? questionnais-je

- Non non, elle s'appelle Angela Webber

Je voyais très bien son visage: une fille de taille moyenne, enfin plus grande que moi, avec d'assez long cheveux bruns et des lunettes et pas plus épaisse que moi.

- Oh! Et vous sortiez ensemble ?

- Oui, enfin non, ben si, mais c'était une histoire de vacances

- Je vois et tu aimerais bien que ça devienne plus que ça

- Ouais! dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Mais en quoi ça a avoir avec ce que j'ai dit cette nuit ?

- Bah moi aussi je ferais tout pour l'avoir près de moi! dit-il tandis que ses joues prenaient une couleur rougeâtre.

- Eh bien lance toi Jake, et puis elle a bien voulu sortir avec toi pendant les vacances alors pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui?!

- Tu as raison! Et toi alors ça avance?

- Je crois que je vais demander de l'aide à Alice, tu me connais je suis trop nulle pour être capable de lui demander son prénom sans rougir!

- Oh je vois! dit-il en explosant de rie

Mes rires se joignirent aux siens.

| * | * | * | * |

Toutes la famille Swan était attablée pour le déjeuner, personnes ne parlait.

Je voyais que Leah avait du mal à manger avec sa bouches sans dents!

Jacob n'avait pas vraiment d'apétit, moi non plus d'ailleurs, ma mère avait terminé, et mon père en était déjà à sa deuxième assiette.

- Les enfants, que comptez vous faire cet après-midi? demanda maman

- Je vais aller rendre visite aux nouveaux arrivants, dit Jake, je connais leur fille, Angela!

- Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part, peut-être pourrais tu lui faire visiter le coin, elle vient de Phoenix je crois.

- Oui, c'est ça!

Alors c'était le projet de Jake, j'admirais son courage!

- Et toi Bella? me demanda papa

- Bah je vais rendre visite à Alice, Jasper vient me chercher pour qu'on y aille ensemble!

Je débarassais avec Maman quand Jake sortit, juste après Jazz' arrivait avec sa BMW, oui son père est avocat et sa mère juge, ça aide !

- J'y vais à tout à l'heure!

- Bon aprem Bell's!

- Merci papa!

| * | * | * | * |

Je monte dans la voiture de mon meilleur ami,

- Salut Jazz' de mon coeur !

- Salut Belly chérie!

- Comment tu vas?

- Plutôt bien et toi?

- Ca va!

- Et ton enquête sur cet inconnu avance?

- Bah euh ... je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'Alice! avouais-je !

Il rit.

- En parlant d'Alice, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose mais je veux que ça reste entre nous.

- Pas de soucis, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Et bien, je crois que j'ai plus de sentiments pour Alice qu'avant, du moins ce ne sont pas les mêmes, tu vois ce que je veux dire?! dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, il avait certainement peur de ma réaction

- Oui je vois, tu es amoureux Jazz' ! Mon sourire atteignit mes oreilles.

Il regarda du coin de l'oeil, il avait du remarquer mon sourire car il sourit à son tour

- Et pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas?

- J'ai peur Bella!

- Peur ?

- Oui, peur qu'elle me rejette, ou qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi et que ça modifie nos relations en mal. Son sourire c'était effacé.

- Mais peut-être que ça les changera en bien! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Oh, Bell's, c'est toi qui dit ça !

| * | * | * | * |

Ca devait faire environ 10 minutes que nous avions, Jasper et moi mis les pieds dans la villa, qu' Alice voulait déjà me dire quelque chose de GENIAL selon elle!

Nous eûmes juste le temps de dire bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée, qu'elle nous avait déjà embarqué dans sa chambre.

- Bella Bella, je l'ai, je l'ai ! dit-elle tout en sautillant

- Alice, tu as quoi ?

- Son prénom, j'ai son prénom !

- Sérieux, Alice, j'allais seulement te demander de m'aider maintenant, et jusqu'à présent je t'avais demandé de ne rien faire, mais bien entendu tu ne m'écoutes jamais!

- Rooh, qu'elle importance, j'ai son prénom !

- Ok! Bah dit le maintenant je veux savoir! Je trépignais d'impatience desormais.

- Emmett, il s'appelle Emmett !

Wahou, les recherches allaient s'avérer plus simples que ce que je ne pensais, il ne devait pas y avoir trente six Emmet au lycée de Forks!

- Merci Alice, je dois admettre que tu m'as été d'une grande aide !

- A ton service Bella!

| * | * | * | * |

L'après- midi avait défilé à la vitesse V, entre les discussions sur "Emmett", les blagues de Jasper, celui-ci avait réussi à esquiver ou à changer de conversartion dès qu'Alice lui posait des questions sur ses amours. Je dois avouer qu'il s'en était très bien sortit !

J'étais fatiguée, Jazz me raccompagna chez moi, le trajet avait été tordant, quand Jasper jouait les clowns c'était plutôt drôle, les trois quarts du temps il lâchait des blagues fouareuses et c'était celles-ci les plus marrantes. On était devant chez moi à présent.

- A lundi Bella de mon coeur!

- A lundi Jazz' chéri!

- Maman, Papa?! je suis rentrée, est- ce que Jake est là ?

- Non chérie, il n'est pas encore rentré!

- D'accord! Je suis dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi!

J'entre dans ma chambre, mets la chaîne-hifi en route, j'allume mon ordinateur. J'étais bien décidée à faire des recherches sur ce cher "Emmett".

Décidemment, je n'eus besoin que de cinq minutes avant de trouver son nom et sa classe,

Il s'appellait Emmett McCarthy et il était en terminale.

Je lisais les lignes suivantes, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'interressant.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée me sortit de ma lecture.

- Mam', Pap' c'est moi, Bell's est rentrée ?

Jacob enfin, j'allait savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'Angela et lui s'étaient dit, j'avais hâte ...

| * | * | * | * |

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, l'action arrive, déjà là je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de révélations!

La suite au prochain chapitre !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert, s'il vous plait (fait ses yeux de chien battu)

Bisous,

Aùréliie'


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde!

Je poste en avance cette semaine je culpabilise pour mon retard =)

Et puis à toutes les admiratrices d'Emmett, ce chapitre est un POV Emmett!

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

Je suis Emmett McCarthy, le tombeur de ces dames. Un tombeur certes, mais pas un profiteur.

J'avais vu de nombreuses filles tomber pour moi, mais au fond je n'en aimai qu'une seule. Rosalie était ma petite amie depuis le collège, ça faisait six ans que nous nous qualifions de couple. Elle était la femme que tous les hommes rêvaient d'avoir, une silhouette élançée, une peau de porcelaine, de grands yeux bleus et une cascade de boucles blondes lui tombant dans le dos.

Elle avait toujours était là pour moi dans les moments difficiles.

D'ailleurs si j'étais arrivé à Forks, c'était à cause de la séparation de mes parents. Mon père, Adam était un grand avocat et il travaillait tout le temps, pendant presque six mois, ma mère et moi, on le voyait que très peu. Ma mère, Katlynn avait fini par en avoir marre et elle avait demandé le divorce. Mon père lui avait cédé notre maison de Phoenix, mais aucun de nous deux n'avait eu envie de continuer à y vivre.

Rosalie avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de venir emménager à Forks, elle était fille unique et ses parents étaient près à satisfaire ses moindres désirs.

Malheureusement je voyais mes sentiments pour Rose s'éffriter peu à peu. J'en voulais à mon coeur de me lâcher comme ça. Il m'était impossible de songer, ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois faire du mal à Rose, je lui devais ma vie.

Ces derniers temps, mes pensées divaguaient sur une toute autre personne que Rosalie.

Ce petit bout de femme, si simple et pourtant si belle.

Alice me l'avait présenté ce matin même, elle était posée à côté d'Al', innocente, timide mais je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle même se cachait une véritable force.

Aussitôt que je lui avais demandé son prénom, je vis ses joues s'empourprer.

| * | * | * | * |

Bella, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait répondu.

Toute la journée je n'avais cessé de penser à cette créature calme et fragile.

Une part de moi était attirée par ce petit corps aux allures de femme.

Il fallait absolument que je l'invite vendredi soir. Tous les vendredis avec Jared, Paul et Demetri nous allons au bowling, on pourrait les inviter, Bella, Alice et leur groupe. En plus Rose sortait avec Jane et Jessica ce vendredi.

Il était dix-sept heures, elle était là, à quelques pas de moi, seule.

Je m'avance doucement, pose ma main sur son épaule, ce contact m'électrisa, elle sursauta puis se retourna, ses yeux pétillaient.

- Euh, Bella, vendredi soir on va au bowling avec quelques copains ça vous dirais de venir toi, Alice et vos amis ?!

- Euh, j'en parlerais aux autres, c'est gentil merci!

Elle me sourit, puis parti en direction d'une chevrolet rouge.

Je la regardais partir et au fond de moi, j'espèrais de tout mon coeur qu'elle serait là vendredi.

_" Emmett, t'es con ou quoi?! et Rosalie t'en fais quoi?!"_

| * | * | * | * |

Une fois chez moi, je vis un mot posé sur la table:

_Chéri,_

_Je suis allée faire quelques courses _

_et je dois aller voir Suzanne après._

_Je serais de retour pour le dîner._

_Bisous, Maman._

Je montais les marches rapidement, posa mes affaires dans ma chambre et fila sous la douche.

Mes pensées étaient fixées sur cette déesse aux formes parfaites.

Je m'imaginais très bien ses seins ronds et fermes pointés vers moi, la douce courbe de ses fesses. Elle était là, ouverte devant moi, prête à satisfaire mes moindres besoins. A cette pensée, ma main glissa de mon torse à mon membre durci. Mes doigts se refermèrent naturellement autour de celui-ci, commençant de légers va et viens. Mon esprit vagabonda: je l'entendai gémir, mon prénom s'échappant en soupirs entre ses lèvres douces et tentantes. J'imaginai ses mains me griffer le dos, me demandant d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Mon poignet imprimait parfaitement l'allure à laquelle je me sentais buter en elle. Elle hurla mon nom lorsque son orgasme l'emporta déclenchant mon propre orgasme.

Je me libérai sur ma main en trois giclées puissantes, les paupières toujours closes tellement mon orgasme fût puissant.

| * | * | * | *|

Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ce petit lemon vous a plu =)

Merci à Mary qui m'a grandement aidé dans la réalisation du lemon.

Bisous,

Aùréliie'


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde!

Ca y est encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

C'est un chapitre très révélateur.

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV Bella

Mercredi. J'allais devoir parler à Alice! Bah oui quoi, qu'est ce que Jazz' faisait chez elle à une heure pareille?

Je savais que Jasper était quelque peu amoureux d' Alice et justement je voulais savoir si il s'était rendu chez elle pour lui en parler.

Il était dix heures lorsque je sortis de la douche. Maman et Leah étaient parties faire les courses, Papa était au comissariat et Jake devait encore dormir. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, ouvris la porte, il dormait tranquillement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Je referma la porte sans faire de bruit puis me décida qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour rendre visite à mon lutin de meilleure amie, en même temps, j'en profiterais pour lui parler de l'invitation d'Emmett.

Je pris une veste, les clés de la chevrolet et partis en direction de la villa des Cullen.

| * | * | * | *|

Apparement, il n'y avait qu'Alice, il n'y avait aucune voiture excepté la porshe jaune appartenant à ma meilleure amie.

Je toc une fois, personne ne répond. Une deuxième fois et une Alice à peine réveillée m'ouvre la porte.

- Bella, qu'est ce qui t'amène à une heure aussi matinale?

- Al' il est dix heures et demi et tu es toujours debout avant huit heures! Il faut que je te parle. Dis-je d'un air grave.

- Bah entre, c'est à propos de Jazz' hein ?!

- Entre autre oui!

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre, des sous-vêtements étaient sur le sol. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici?

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit, d'ailleurs celui-ci ressemblait d'avantage à une niche qu'à un lit tellement les draps étaient mis en boule et les oreillers sortis de leur taie.

- Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu veux me dire?

- Ecoute Alice, Jasper est ...

- Il est amoureux de moi! me coupa-t-elle, je sais, il est venu me le dire figure toi.

J'avais repéré un emballage de préservatif sur la table de chevet.

- Oh! Je vois et vous êtes ensembles alors! dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste. Mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ce genre de divertissement? je tenais l'emballage dans la main en même temps que je lui parlais.

- Bella! Jasper et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, nous ne sommes pas un couple, nous sommes juste en binôme pour "ce genre de divertissement" comme tu dis!

- C'est juste un plan cul?! Mais tu te rends compte qu'il en souffrira un jour ou l'autre! j'étais maitenant énervée.

- Bella, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de plutôt important, je tiens vraiment à ce que tu le saches, tu es ma meilleure amie. Cependant, j'ai peur de ta réaction. elle regardais ses mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Oui ... l'encourageais-je

- Voilà, ça faisait un petit moment qu'une question me trôtait dans la tête, et depuis peu, j'ai trouvé la réponse ...

- Abrège Alice.

- Je préfère les filles, voilà.

Elle s'était levée et était tournée face à la fenêtre.

- Mais pourquoi tu couches avec Jasper si tu préfère les filles?

- Bella, je préfère les filles, ça n'empêche que j'aime aussi les perties de jambes en l'air avec les garçons!

- Oh, Ok! je suis allée la rejoindre et je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu ne sois pas partis en courant.

- Allons, tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime comme tu es!

Elle alla se rassoir sur le lit, un gran sourire illuminait son visage.

- Alors, de quoi d'autre voulais tu me parler?

- Ah, oui, hier pendant que j'attendais que Jakeramène ses fesses avec la chevrolet, Emmett, rien qu'à dire son nom, je sentais mes joues s'empourprer tandis que le sourire d'Alice s'étirait de plus en plus. Emmett nous a invité toi, les autres et moi.

- Il t'a invité?! Où ça? s'enquit Alice

- Il NOUS a invité au bowling vendredi soir.

- Génial, tu va enfin pouvoir mettre a petite robe bleue que je t'ai offert! dit-elle en sautant du lit.

- Euh ... on va au bowling, pas en boîte! Et puis, je ne crois pas que la robe et les chassures de bowling aillent vraiment ensemble.

- Ok! Alors on aura qu'à les invités samedi soir, lui et ses potes!

- Euh, calme toi et puis si ça se trouve il a une copine.

- Mais, et alors? C'est pas un problème!

- Oh, Al' ...

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battu

- Bon, je suis d'accord, mais à une seule condition!

- Laquelle?

- C'est toi qui l'invite!

- Bah Bella?! Bon d'accord, pas de soucis.

| * | * | * | * |

Environ trois heures après, nous nous quittâme. En repensant à l'éventuelle soirée de samedi, deux sentiments se mélangeaient en moi, premièrement: j'avais peur et deuxièmement: j'avais hâte.

J'étais arrivée à la maison, maman et papa travaillaient toujours et Leah était chez sa copine Emily.

- Jake!

_Oh, Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, c'est quoi ces gémissements?!_

Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre discrètement.

Le lit de Jacob grinçait vraiment et leurs soupirs. Rhoo! Ils abusent quand même, je suis là, toute seule et eux s'éclatent et puis ils ne sont vraiment pas silencieux!

Suite à leurs soupire, gémissements pui cris, je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche froide afin de calmer mes hormones désormais en ébullition!

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà !

Alors pressée d'être à la soirée?!

Au rpochain chapitre !

Bisous,

Aùréliie'


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou,

Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA

On était maintenant vendredi en fin d'après-midi, la semaine s'était déroulée sans aucune encombre.

Alice venait de m'appeler afin de me prévenir de son arrivée. Elle tenait absolument à me préparer pour cette "fameuse soirée" comme elle le disait. J'avais très peur de ce qu'elle allait me faire, on allait au bowling après tout pas à un mariage!

Toc, Toc!

Tiens, la voilà déjà. Je la fis entrer et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre. Je décidais d'aller prendre ma douche pendant que ma meilleure amie choisissait la tenue que je devrais porter ce soir.

L'eau chaude et l'odeur de fraise eurent le don de calmer un peu mes nerfs. J'étais terriblement excitée à l'idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de temps en compagnie d'Emmett.

Mon petit lutin me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Bell's t'as fini?!

- Une seconde j'arrive!

Lorsque je suis entrée dans ce qui habituellement était ma chambre, je poussa un petit cri.

- Aller, dépêche toi!

Cet endroit pourtant si familier me semblait totalement inconnu, j'étais perdue dans ma propre chambre.

Un sèche cheveux, un fer à friser et une multitude de pinces recouvraient mon bureau.

Un tas de vêtements étaient posés sur ce qui devait être mon lit et on aurait dit qu'un magasin de chaussures était venu s'installer dans la pièce.

- Mon Dieu, Alice!

Elle me prit par le bras et me fis asseoir sur ma chaise de bureau, elle s'attaqua à mes cheveux.

D'abord, elle les sécha puis les attacha en un chignon lâche mais élégant et enfin, elle frisa les mèches qui retombaient.

Ensuite, elle me donna le choix entre trois tenues, j'optai pour la seconde, un jean coupé slim avec un petit debardeur blanc et un gilet bolero gris. Suite à ce choix, elle m'imposa de petites ballerines grises. Je ne les porterai pas longtemps mais bon.

Elle termina en me maquillant légèrement.

- Alors?! Alice arborait un grand sourire.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'adore!

- On est au moins d'accord sur ça! La fierté se lisait sur son visage.

On klaxonna, c'était Jazz' et Eddy', Jacob et Angela préféraient passer la soirée en amoureux.

| * | * | * | * |

Nous étions arrivés au bowling, Emmett, Jared, Paul et Demetri nous attendaient devant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la location de chaussures.

- Alice, chuchotais-je, j'ai pas pris de chaussettes!

- T'inquiètes, j'ai tout prévu!

Les chaussures aux piedsnous partîmes en direction des pistes.

- On fait les équipes. Dit Paul, Emmett et euh ... Edward vous êtes capitaines!

C'est Em' qui commença, il me choisit.

_C'est pas vrai! Je suis nulle au bowling!_

Les équipes étaient faites: Demetri, Alice et Jazz' étaient avec Edward ; Paul, Jared et moi avec Emmett.

| * | * | * | * |

Pendant que l'équipe d'Edward entamée sa troisième partie qu'ils gagneront surement, d'ailleurs comme les deux précédentes, Jared commentait la partie, Paul était sorti, il avait reçu un appel important de sa petite-amie Jane, Emmet et moi étions assis.

J'étais en train de présenter mes excuses au Dieu posé à mes côtés, lorsuque celui posa un doigt sur ma bouche et me murmura à l'oreille:

- Bella, arrête! J'ai passé un super moment et je me fiche d'avoir perdu toutes les parties, tant que c'est avec toi!

A ces mots, une décharge se fit sentir le long de ma colonne vertébrale, il dû voir mon soubresaut car il reprit sa position initiale avec un sourire en coin.

C'était l'heure de nous quitter, la source de mes fantasmes m'avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Alice disait quelque chose à Emmett alors qu' Ed', Jazz' et moi rejoignons la volvo grise d'Eddy. Nous prîmes Al' en passant, elle s'assit à mes côtés et me dit:

- C'est bon!

- Qu'est-ce-qui est bon? Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

- Bah pour demain soir, ils viennent en boîte avec nous!

- Oh, Merci Alice! Je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

| * | * | * | * |

Arrivée chez moi, je filai sous la douche puis sous les couettes. Impossible de m'endormir, je décidai d'envoyer un texto à Alice:

_" C'était une super soirée,_

_J'ai des tonnes de trucs à te raconter, il est vraiment génial!_

_Il m'a même fait frissoner._

_Enfin, à demain,_

_Je t'Aime_

_B. "_

Peu après l'envoi du message, je reçu l'accusé de réception:

"_ Bien reçu à Emmett "_

Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà voilà,

Je dois vous avouer quelque chose ( rougit ):

L'histoire du texto ça m'est vraiment arrivé =S

Bisous, au prochain chapitre

Aùréliie'


	8. Chapter 8

Salut les filles et les garçons (je m'obstine à croire qu'il y en a)

Voilà le septième chapitre!

Bonne lecture !

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA

J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, ne sachant quoi faire suite à la gaffe du siècle.

D'ailleurs je n'avais vraiment pas bien dormis, je m'étais réveillée toutes les heures ou presque. J'avais attendu une réponse, n'importe quelle réponse en vain. J'avais gardé au fond de moi, l'espoir d'avoir inversé un chiffre avec un autre de façon à ce que ce ne soit pas Emmett, mais un inconnu qui ait reçu le message. Cette espoir n'avait pas vécu très longtemps, j'avais relu près d'une trentaine de fois le morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro de mon Apollon.

J'étais définitivement cuite!

J'étais écrasée par la honte! Vous savez cette honte qui vous donne envie de vivre trois mille pieds sous terre.

Mais le pire de tout ça, c'était que je sortais ce soir! Avec mes amis certes, mais avec Emmett aussi.

J'attrappa mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Alice, il n'était que sept heures mais il fallait absolument qu'elle m'aide!

- Allo ?!

- Alice ! C'est Bella!

- Ah, salut Bella! T'as l'air paniquée, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Alice, il faut que tu m'aide, je me suis dans la mouise totale!

- Euh, ok, mais d'abord, tu vas te calmer d'accord?!

- D'accord ...

- Je t'écoute

- Hier soir je voulais t'envoyer un message pour te dire que j'avais passé une excellente soirée et que Emmett était vraiment génial, mais ...

- Mais ?

- Mais je l'ai envoyé à Emmett au lieu de te l'envoyer!

Je pouvais l'entendre se bidonner à l'autre bout de fil!

- Alice c'est vraiment pas drôle!

- Excuse moi, mais si c'est vraiment très drôle!

- Je fais quoi moi maintenant ?!

- Rooh, c'est pas très grave tant que t'as pas mis _Je t'aime _à la fin !

- Alice ... J'ai mis _Je t'aime _à la fin puisqu'il t'était destiné!

- Oup's!

- Bon ok, t'es dans le caca ma pauvre Bella !

Bah tu verra bien ce soir, tu verra sa façon d'agir avec toi !

- Ouais, Bye Al'

- Bye Bell's

Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincu, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose!

| * | * | * | * |

C'était l'heure, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout! J'avais apréhendé ce moment toute la journée. Alice ne cessait de me répeter que tout se passerait à merveille et que j'étais vraiment ravissante.

J'avais opté pour la robe bleue qu'Alice m'avait offerte, elle m'arrivait 15 centimètres au dessus du genou, le décolleté s'arretait à la naissance de ma poitrine et mon dos était découvert jusqu'à ma chute de reins. Alice m'avait prété une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur que ma robe et enfin, j'avais lissé mes cheveux et les avais ramené en une queue de cheval.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer!

- J'aimerais vraiment te croire Alice!

Nous venions d'arriver au "Sugar Nightclub", il y avait foule ce soir! Nous entrâmes facilement Edward connaissait bien le videur.

Emmett, Jared et Demetri étaient déjà assis à une table, Paul n'était pas venu, il passait la soirée avec Jane.

Je n'osais pas regarder Em' jusqu'à ce que Alice me dise

- Il te dévore des yeux !

La confiance montait en moi au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchions d'eux, Alice avait raison, il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

| * | * | * | * |

Ca faisait environ deux heures que nous étions là, Alice était partie en chasse au grand désespoir de Jazz'. Paul, Démétri et Edward se déhanchaient sur la piste au plus grand bonheur de ces demoiselles.

- Bella, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un endroit tranquille, il faut que je te parle!

Nous y étions, il devait me parler, la confiance en moi que j'avais pu avoir une minute plutôt était morte et enterrée.

- Jazz' on arrive, on n'en a pas pour très longtemps, tu devrais aller danser avec les autres!

Je lui fis un bisous sur la joue, puis je suivis Emmett.

Il nous avait conduit dans un petit couloir qui menait à deux petites pièces, nous restions là un instant, il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

Je décidai de briser le silence:

- Emmett, pour le message d'hier je suis vraiment désolée, il ne t'était pas adressé! dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure et en baissant les yeux.

Il attrappa mon menton et le releva de façon à ce que je le regarde. Puis, un sourire innonda son visage, je vis ses lèvres s'approcher de plus en plus des miennes, elles s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres seulement de ma bouche.

- Bella, soupira-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elles étaient si douces, si sucrées. Il interrompis notre baiser et m'attrapa par ma main, il ouvrit une des portes.

Pas de chance, la pièce était déjà occupée. Emmett se stoppa net.

C'était Alice, Alice nue en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, nue elle aussi.

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre!

J'attends vos suggestions pour l'inconnue aux cheveux blonds et bouclées !

Bisous,

Aùréliie'


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde,

Désolé pour le retard, mais avec les fêtes qui ne sont pas encore finies d'ailleurs, j'ai eu un peu de mal et en plus de ça j'ai été malade! =S

Enfin, le chapitre est là !

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA:

J'étais plutôt amusée par la situation, mais à en voir la tête d'Emmet, lui pas!

Je ne voyais pas en quoi il était choqué, peut-être est-il trop étroit d'esprit?!

- Rosalie ?! L'entendis-je murmurer

Alors il connaissais la conquête d'Alice. Comme il restait là, immobile, je décidai de fermer la porte afin de laisser, à nos amantes le peu d'intimité qu'il leur restait. Je tirais Em' vers le milieu du couloir et le regarda pleine d'interrogations.

Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens, il était perdu. Puis soudain il me serra contre lui et mit sa tête dans mes cheveux.

Tout en lui caressant le dos je lui demandai:

- Emmett; tu connais la fille qui accompagne Alice?!

- Oui!

Il n'allait tout de même pas se contenter de cette "réponse".

- Et ?

- C'est, enfin c'était ma petite-amie. Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Ta petite-amie ?! Je l'avais repoussé et le regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Oui je suis resté six ans avec elle, mais je n'en suis plus amoureux. J'avais d'ailleurs décidé de rompre quand je la verrais, un simple texto aurait été trop lâche.

- Oh! J'étais gênée de la réaction que j'avais eu auparavant, mais en même temps quand comptait-il me le dire?!

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, je vais aller m'expliquer avec Rosalie et tout sera réglé.

- Tout sera réglé?!

- Bah oui, nous pourrons commencer un "NOUS", enfin si tu le veux bien.

- Un "Nous", mais ... oh que oui je veux bien!

Emmett allait déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres lorsqu'on entendit la porte s'ouvrir,

- Euh Emmett?! C'était Rosalie, elle regardait mon cher et tendre d'un air désolé. Est-ce qu'on peut parler?

- Oui vas-y.

- Seul à seul!

- Hum ok!

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'entrée du couloir et s'arrêtèrent, je commençais à écouter ce qu'ils se disaient

_'Oh, pas bien Bella!'_

Quand Alice sortit à son tour de la petite pièce!

- Bella, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas ...

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, la coupais-je. Merci! Et je la serrais fort dans mes bras.

- Merci? Tu vas bien Bell's?!

- Oui oui, enfin disons que ta petite aventure a fait qu'Emmett se bouge enfin les fesses!

Elle ne comprenait rien, ça se voyait sur son visage, sourcils froncés et front plissé.

- Écoute, il devait rompre avec Rosalie quand il la verrait et grâce à toi, il l'a vu ! Mon sourire atteignait mes oreilles.

- Huhu! Bella t'es bizarre! Emmett vient de surprendre sa petite-amie, enfin son ex d'après ce que tu me dis, au lit avec une autre nana et t'es contente?

- Bah, il a pas l'air tellement déçu, il m'a parlait de former un "NOUS" lui et moi.

- ...

- Oh mon Dieu Alice, t'as raison, je suis horrible! Je veux rentrer!

| * | * | * | * |

Nous étions retourner dans la salle principale depuis un petit moment Alice et moi. Nous cherchions Eddy' et Jazz', ils étaient introuvables, et moi qui voulait rentrer.

Nous nous rassîmes à notre table initiale et commencions à discuter de tout, de rien, enfin surtout d'Emmett.

Tiens quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue! Em' avançais vers nous tout sourire, il m'embrassa avant de s'asseoir.

- Comment va Rosalie?

- Bella t'inquiètes pas, on a beaucoup parlé et puis ça faisait un moment qu'elle aussi n'éprouvait plus les mêmes sentiments qu'avant pour moi.

Et on a rompu d'un commun accord. Maintenant, on peut commencer quelque chose toi et moi!

Pour toute réponse, je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

Mon amoureux et moi décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer. Alice elle voulait rester un petit peu, selon elle, on l'avait frustré! Elle exagère non?! Bon d'accord peut-être pas!

| * | * | * | * |

Sur le chemin du retour, Emmett posa une main sur ma cuisse, je mis ma main sur la sienne. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment.

C'est mon amour qui rompit ce silence qui devenait frustrant.

- Bella, je ne veux surtout pas te presser, si tu veux prendre ton temps, je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que l'on brûle des étapes.

En tout cas, je suis près à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Et si parfois je dépasse les limites, n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer!

En revanche, je met un point d'honneur à ce qu'on se dise la vérité et qu'on ne se cache pas nos angoisses! Je n'ai franchement pas envie de reproduire la scènes de ces derniers mois, où Rosalie et moi, avons caché la fuite de nos sentiments.

Nous nous étions arrêté devant chez moi, il me regardait, une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon cou, il approcha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa tendrement. A cet instant précis, j'avais terriblement envie de lui.

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Chéri, on va chez toi ?!

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Reviews ?! =P

Gros Bisous et Bonnes Fêtes à tous!

Aùréliie'


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

J'espère que vous avez bien entamé la nouvelle année avec de bonnes résolutions!

Bonne lecture!

| * | * | * | * |

Ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'Emmett et moi sommes ensemble, et je dois dire que c'est un amour.

Les débuts n'ont pas été facile. Le soir où nous nous sommes mis ensemble, Emmett avait refusé de m'emmener chez lui, il m'avait même raccompagné jusque devant ma porte. Nous avons mis cet incident sur le compte de l'alcool, ce soir là j'avais trop bu et je ne savais plus ce que je disais.

Je le remerciais encore aujourd'hui, d'avoir réfléchi cette nuit là.

Ma première fois ne devait pas être précipitée.

Mais tout de même, ça fait maintenant trois mois, j'espère que nous allons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Pas que je sois une ces femmes addict au sexe, mais comprenez moi, ça fait trois mois que j'étais avec mon Apollon, et nous n'avions toujours pas fait l'amour. C'est plutôt frustrant. Quelques fois j'en viens à me demander s'il m'aime vraiment, ou peut-être que je lui ai fait peur en le voulant trop rapidement?!

Je devais avoir une discussion avec lui! D'accord il fallait que je lui dise s'il allait trop vite, mais je devais aussi lui faire remarquer d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'on stagnait.

Nous étions en vacances, c'était les vacances de Noël. J'étais à la maison, Emmett travaillait au garage automobile de Forks en tant que mécanicien. Alors voilà, les journées me semblaient longues, presque interminables. Certes il y avait Alice, mais elle réservait ses après-midi au shopping pour ses cadeaux de Noël et le shopping et moi ça fait 2. Jazz' était parti au sport d'hiver et Edward s'était fait, au dire d'Alice, une nouvelle petite amie. Enfin voilà! Jacob était souvent à la maison, mais avec Angela. Que ce soit clair je ne suis pas jalouse, mais Jacob et moi ne connaissions pas ou plutôt plus les moments d'intimité d'avant, ils étaient devenus très rares.

Cet après-midi je cherchais une activité pour m'occuper, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, la maison était déjà décorée pour Noël, mes devoirs étaient terminés.

Je décidais donc d'appeler Alice, le shopping pourquoi pas? Après tout il fallait que je fasse mes cadeaux moi aussi.

- Salut Bella!

- Salut Alice!

- Comment tu vas?

- Oh, je m'ennuie à mourir tu sais!

- Je vais au centre commercial de Seattle dans une demi heure, tu viens?!

- Ouais, de toute façon, il faut bien que je fasse mes achats de Noël, ils ne vont pas se faire tout seul!

- Génial, je viens te chercher dans une demi heure.

Je fourra mon portefeuille et mon portable dans mon sac, pris ma veste et descendis.

En attendant Alice, je décidai d'envoyer un message à Em'

'_ Mon Cœur,_

_Je suis parti faire du shopping avec Al' (Oui, qui l'eût cru?!)_

_Je serai de retour vers 18 heures, si tu finis plus tôt, attends moi à la maison!_

_Je t'Aime!_

_B. '_

Hop! Envoyé! Je devais aller faire le sapin chez Monsieur avec Katlynn et lui.

On klaxonna, Alice m'attendait, je sortis vite fait et grimpa dans la voiture.

| * | * | * | * |

Il n'était que seize heures et je n'en pouvais déjà plus! Il fallait le suivre ce petit lutin, il courait partout.

J'avais trouvé les cadeaux de Jake, Maman, Papa et Leah. Jacob voulait une veste qu'il avait vu en vitrine, par chance j'avais réussi à avoir la dernière, pour Maman j'avais acheté un set de toilette, pour Papa le T-Shirt des New York Yankees et pour Leah une petite palette de maquillage.

Il me restait mon Amoureux et ma Meilleure Amie. Aïe!

Il était déjà dix huit heures! Je venais enfin d'acheter le cadeau d'Em', un nouveau lecteur CD pour sa voiture, l'ancien est cassé!

Et pour Alice, j'avais choisis une paire d'escarpins sur lesquelles elle avait craqué!

Celle-ci avait réussi à me faire acheté une petit ensemble sexy rouge et blanc, bustier porte-jarretelles avec une petite culotte en dentelles et des bas. Petit cadeau surprise pour mon Dieu selon elle.

Enfin j'étais à la maison, Emmett était déjà là, il vint nous aider à porter les sacs puis quand Alice repartie après que je l'ai remercié, nous partîmes en direction de la demeure McCarthy.

J'avais à peine franchi le seuil de la porte que Katlynn me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

Le sapin était sortit ainsi que les cartons de décorations.

Nous mîmes une bonne heure pour décorer toute la maison.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Emmett et moi montâmes dans sa chambre.

Mon homme entra dans la salle de bain en déclarant aller prendre une douche, je commençais à m'installer sur son lit, un magazine de baseball à la main, lorsqu'il me héla

- Hey, mon cœur tu viens?!

Je rêves ou il vient de m'inviter à aller prendre une douche avec lui?!

- Euh, ouais j'arrive! Je sauta sur mes pieds et ne me fis pas attendre.

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour se nouveau chapitre!

Frustrant hein?! =P

A bientôt

Aùréliie'


	11. Chapter 11

Salut les filles (et garçons)

Bon, je sais j'ai tardé un peu pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas me justifier parce que … bah, je suis à court d'arguments !

Enfin, je suis désolée !

Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre citronné =)

Enjoy =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV EMMETT :

Bella venait à peine de me répondre que déjà, elle entrait dans la salle de bains. J'étais sous la douche, l'attendant avec une certaine impatience. Il était peut-être temps de sauter le pas, enfin je n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de moi malgré le fait que j'avais terriblement envie d 'elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers moi en jouant avec la fermeture de son gilet. Son regard de braise ne quittait pas le mien et un sourire aguicheur apparut sur ses lèvres. J 'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Le reste de ses vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le sol. Mes yeux glissaient sur les courbes parfaites de son corps, admirant la rondeur de ses seins, la finesse de ses hanches. Ses cheveux tombaient de façon à cacher ses seins. Elle était plus belle que dans mes rêves.

Elle enjamba maladroitement le bac de douche, me laissant figé face à cette merveille. J'appréhendais ne sachant pas comment me comporter face à elle.

Son regarde ne quitta le mien que lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans ma direction, collant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Je fermai les yeux sous la sensation et d'une main maladroite et rendue tremblotante je caressais sa peau diaphane. Elle était d'une douceur incomparable.

Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule tout en respirant ses cheveux. Ses mains glissèrent de mon torse à mon cou, m'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux.

J'effleurai sa peau du bout des doigts, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses gémissements raisonnaient à mes oreilles alors que mon corps se pressait plus au sien. Elle ondulait contre moi créant une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, étouffant nos gémissements. Je quittai les siennes suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille que je mordillais. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes reins, collant mon bassin un peu plus au sien. Mes mains prirent en coupe ses seins, les caressant. Je quittai son oreille, glissant sur son cou que je parsemai de baisers.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration. Je glissai mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses alors que ma bouche descendait sur ses monts de Vénus. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque je me mis à mordiller ses mamelons. Je descendis jusqu'à son nombril, léchant sa peau brûlante. Ma main glissa jusqu'à son genou avant que je ne le fasse passer au-dessus de mon épaule. Ma main gauche caressa la peau délicate de ses cuisses. J'y déposai quelques baisers alors qu'elle basculait son bassin contre ma bouche. J'effleurai ses lèvres intimes de ma langue avant de la pénétrer, ses gémissements s'intensifièrent alors que j'entrai et sortais d'elle en rythme. Abandonnant son antre, je me mis à maltraiter son bouton de plaisir.

Dans un bruit sourd ses mains se plaquèrent contre la cabine de douche alors que j'introduisais un doigt en elle. J'adoptai d'abord un rythme lent.

Les yeux mi-clos, elle me supplia d'accélérer. Un cri sortit de sa gorge lorsque j'introduis un second doigt en elle.

L'une de ses mains s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Dans une supplique silencieuse, je lui accorda sa demande et me mis à mordiller son bouton de chair, mes doigts pompaient toujours en elle. Ses muscles commencèrent à se contracter et ses parois à se resserrer sur mes doigts, signe qu'elle allait bientôt jouir. Je poussai deux puissants coups en elle et elle cria sa jouissance. Son jus glissa entre mes doigts. Je les retirai et en profitai pour la goûter. Délicieuse !

Elle agrippa mon cuir chevelu, me relevant et me ramenant contre elle. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne alors que sa main descendait vers mon membre tendu.

Sa main fourrageant dans mes cheveux glissa jusqu'à ma clavicule qu'elle suivit. Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, traçant un chemin brûlant jusqu'à mon oreille. Elle aspira mon lobe. Je frissonnai sous l'effet de cette agréable torture.

- A ton tour ! chuchota-t-elle.

Ses mains montaient et descendaient de mon torse à mon abdomen sans jamais descendre plus bas. Sa langue glissa jusqu'à la base de mon cou qu'elle suçota. Elle déposai plusieurs baisers sur mon torse, maltraitant mes tétons pour descendre vers mes abdominaux.

Ses mains effleurèrent mes cuisses puis mes fesses – s'y attardant – alors qu'elle traçait une ligne de baisers jusqu'à ma bouche. Nos langues se mêlèrent et elle m'intima en douceur de me plaquer contre le carrelage de la douche.

Sa main gauche agrippa mes cheveux, tirant ma tête vers l'arrière. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge face à cet excès de dominance. Je la vis sourire à travers mes cils. J'entourai sa nuque de ma mains lui quémandant un baiser qu'elle m'accorda. Sa main droite glissa entre nos deux corps, effleurant à peine nos peaux, elle hésita au niveau de mon bas ventre. Je capturai ses lèvres en entourant sa main de la mienne.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et je lui adressai un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains liées nous descendîmes à son rythme. Je ne voulais pas la forcer à faire quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête. Nos lèvres s'unirent de nouveau lorsque nos doigts s'entourèrent autour de ma virilité. Je gémissais et grognai dans sa bouche ne souhaitant pas une seule seconde m'éloigner d'elle.

Ses mouvements d'abord lents gagnèrent en assurance alors qu'elle caressait ma peau de son autre main. Elle quitta mes lèvres et ma tête bascula contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Mes mains emprisonnèrent ses hanches alors qu 'elle accélérait le mouvement. Mes gémissements raisonnaient dans la pièce alors qu'elle passa sa main libre autour de ma nuque et suçotait mon cou à nouveau.

Sa cuisse frôla mon membre, intensifiant ma prise sur ses hanches , ses seins se plaquèrent contre mon torse et dans un râle puissant, je jouis criant le nom de ma belle.

Je la pris dans mes bras, lui caressant le dos alors que nos lèvres se cherchaient.

Nous fûmes interrompus dans ce moment d'amour et de tendresse par ma chère maman.

Bella et moi nous rhabillâmes et descendîmes encore essoufflés de l'instant magique que nous venions de passer.

Pour une débutante elle était plutôt douée. Je ne manquerai pas de la remercier à ma façon la prochaine fois.

Pour tout vous dire, j'avais vraiment hâte que ça recommence !

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =)

Je remercie Mary' qui a fait preuve d'une immense patience et d'un très grand courage !

A bientôt

Aùréliie'.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut chères lectrices !

Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, et vos mises en alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre écrit avec beaucoup d'envie et un premier lemon en POV Bella.

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA :

C'était le soir de Noël, mes parents avaient invité Katlynn et Emmett pour le réveillon.

Nous discutions autour d'une dinde aux marrons préparée avec amour par ma mère.

Les discussions s'étaient enchaînées, si bien que désormais le sujet de conversation était les anecdotes d'enfance, principalement nos anecdotes à Emmett et moi, accessoirement celles de Jacob. Ma mère avait raconté la crise de nerf que j'avais faite lorsque j'ai perdu ma première dent, je ne voulais plus aller à l'école de peur que les autres enfants se moquent de moi, si bien que je simulais toute sorte de maladie. Et Katlynn nous avait raconté la fois où mon cher et tendre pleurait tout le temps parce que Lauren, lui avait dit « t'es plus mon amoureux ! ».

Nous étions arrivés à la fin du repas, j'aidais ma mère à débarrasser puis nous nous installâmes autour du sapin, prêts à découvrir nos cadeaux.

C'est Leah qui commença, ses yeux se sont écarquillés lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cadeaux de nos parents, une maison de poupée géante ! Elle continua, elle reçu par ma belle-maman la dernière poupée à la mode, par Jake une robe de princesse, par Emmett plusieurs tenues pour aller avec sa poupée et par moi une palette de maquillage.

Les autres ouvrirent leurs cadeaux chacun leur tour. Mon amoureux en ouvrant mon paquet m'embrassa fougueusement,

- Mais comment t'as su ?! La vache j'en rêvais depuis au moins six mois !

Tout le monde se mit à rire ! C'était à mon tour d'ouvrir les cadeaux, je gardais le cadeaux offert par Em' pour la fin.

Mes parents m'avaient offert un nouvel ordinateur portable , Jacob un super jolie bracelet, par Katlynn j'avais reçu une très jolie chaîne de cheville et enfin par mon Dieu une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de cœur où était gravé « B&E ». Une larme roula sur ma joue, Emmett l'essuya avec son pouce.

C'était la fin de soirée, et tout le monde était plus où moins fatigué sauf Emmett et moi bien entendu. Katlynn et maman s'étaient arrangées de manière à ce que mon Apollon et moi puissions avoir la maison des Mc Carthy pour nous tout seul . Et donc, finalement, Katlynn dormirai dans ma chambre.

Nous dîmes bonsoir à toute la maisonnée puis nous partîmes en direction du centre ville où se trouvait la maison de mon cœur.

| * | * | * | * |

- Ca y est mon cœur, on est arrivé ! me dit-il en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je lui pris la main et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

- Ca te dit une petite soirée DVD ?!

- Oh que oui ! Toutes les activités étaient bonnes à prendre tant que je pouvais me blottir contre lui.

- Ok, bah tu n'as qu'à aller t'installer dans le lit, j'arrive avec le pop-corn et les marshmallow.

Et c'est ce que je fis. Une fois dans sa chambre j'enlevai ma robe, j'avais bien évidemment mis mon ensemble rouge et blanc bustier porte-jarretelles. Je me glissai vite fait sous les draps, je ne voulais pas que mon amoureux découvre tout de suite le dessous sexy que je portais.

Une dizaines de minutes après, Emmett ramena sa gueule d'ange. Il enleva également ses vêtements, il ne lui restais plus que son boxer noir Calvin Klein.

A peine était-il dans le lit que je me blottit contre lui. Il mit en route le DVD, c'était la première saison de TrueBlood. Le premier épisode commença tout était clame, mais dès que la première scène plutôt érotiques commença, je levais les yeux vers mon Apollon qui glissa une main sur mon ventre, il souleva un peu la couette pour voir ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir un contact direct avec ma peau. Lorsqu'il vit le haut de mon bustier, il poussa carrément la couette et s'assit, il me dévorais littéralement des yeux.

- Wahou !

- Ravie que ça te plaise ! dis-je d'un ton aguicheur.

Il remonta sa main de mon ventre à mon épaule, puis de mon épaule à ma joue, il approcha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa, sa langue me quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, je l'ouvris de suite et nos langues se livrèrent à un combat sans merci !

Un gémissement franchi la barrière de mes lèvres alors que sa bouche descendit vers mon cou le marquant de baisers. Il descendit encore un peu plus jusqu'au décolleté de mon bustier, entre temps l'une de ses mains remontait doucement le long de ma cuisse, elle s'arrêta dans mon aine, juste au niveau de la couture de ma culotte. Son autre main descendit une à une les bretelles de mon haut. Je frissonnai à ce contact, ma peau brûlait de désir. Emmett releva la tête et encra son regard dans le miens, ses yeux d'habitude si bleus étaient noirs de désir. Je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir pendant que mon dieu embrassai le sommet de mon épaule toujours le regard rivé au mien.

Il me fit me redresser, afin qu'il puisse dégrafer mon bustier . Je maudissais le styliste qui y avait mis beaucoup trop d'agrafes à mon goût ! Quand ma poitrine fut découverte, Emmett se recula de façon à pouvoir m'observer, un grognement sortit de sa gorge, alors qu'il se pressait contre moi, me faisant sentir son impressionnante érection . Mon bas-ventre me brûlait je le voulais. Sa bouche se posa sur un de mes mamelons, l'embrassant puis mordillant ma pointe durcie par le plaisir. Mon dos s'arqua un peu plus lorsqu'il s'attaqua au second. Sa langue descendit le long de mon ventre, faisant le tour de mon nombril. Arrivé à ma culotte, l'homme de mes rêves prit l'élastique entre ses dents et le fit claquer sur ma peau tendit que je gémissais. Il descendit ses mains sur ma cuisse gauche et enleva mon bas doucement, puis il fit de même avec mon autre bas. Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche en frôlant mon pubis avec sa virilité. Je claquais alors mon bassin au sien, lui faisant par de mon impatience. En même temps, je glissais mes mains dans son boxer et pris ses fesses en coupe afin de le sentir encore plus prêt de moi. Gardant les mains dans son boxer, je les descendit de manière à le lui enlever. Puis il ôta le dernier vêtement que je portais.

Sa langue retraça le chemin de mes seins à mon intimité, cette fois, il mordilla mon bouton du plaisir ce qui me fit gémir plus fort. Il entra enfin sa langue en moi se délectant de mon jus. Des papillons s'envolaient dans mon bas ventre. Cette sensation tout à fait inconnue était des plus agréables. Il retira sa langue et remonta pour m'embrasser fougueusement, à ce moment je saisis son membre durci et entama de longs va et viens, il roula, de façon à ce que je puisse accélérer le rythme, ce que je fis, des gémissements et des grognements sortait de sa bouche, à ces sons, je gémis aussi. Je posa ma bouche sur sa verge et l'embrassa.

- Bella ! me supplia-t-il

Alors je pris son membre dans ma bouche, le léchant de toute sa longueur, Emmett s'arqua à ce contact. Je continuai saisissant de mes deux mains ce qui ne pouvait pas entrer dans ma bouche et commença de rapides va et viens.

Mon cher et tendre me fis remonter lorsqu'il allait venir et écarta doucement mes cuisses !

Il me regarda, me demandant si il pouvait ou non, j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité, puis entra doucement, j'eus un hoquet de douleur, il me regarda,

- Chéri, maintenant s'il te plait !

Il s'exécuta et me pénétra jusqu'à buter en moi. Il entama les va et viens alors que je croisais mes jambes derrières son dos afin de mieux le sentir. Je sentais mes muscles se contracter, quelques secondes plus tard, l'orgasme m'emporta, Emmett me suivit de très prêt criant mon prénom tout comme j'avais crié le sien.

La respiration encore haletante, et le cœur en tachycardie, nous nous endormîmes mon amoureux et moi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

C'est le premier lemon que j'écris toute seule, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

A très vite,

Aùréliie


	13. Chapter 13

Salut les filles !

Me revoilà, et non je ne suis pas morte (Ah ah !)

Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, mais je n'ai aucune avance, j'écris au fur et à mesure. De plus je dois dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, entre les leçons de conduites, les révisions et les nombreux DM, j'étais un peu overbookée !

Voici quand même le nouveau chapitre pas comme les autres, en plus il est en POV Jacob et il y a une ellipse de 3 mois.

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

Ca faisait maintenant 7 mois que je filais le parfait bonheur avec ma belle et douce Angela. Je ne sais pas comment, mais cette fille me rendait fou, fou d'amour pour elle ! Elle dégageait une telle joie de vite tout en restant d'un calme irréprochable. Il me suffisait de l'apercevoir pour que ma mauvaise humeur s'envole comme par magie.

C'était la première fois que je tombais amoureux, et je ne voulais absolument pas que ça s'arrête.

J'étais sûr d'une chose : Je voulais vivre ma vie à ses côtés, elle est celle qu'il me faut !

| * | * | * | * |

Pourtant ce matin, quand elle est arrivée à la maison, toute son habituelle bonne humeur l'avait quittée, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d' avoir trop pleurés, sa peau était d'une couleur diaphane et elle était frêle, tremblante.

Je la fis asseoir sur mon lit, à peine étais-je assis à côté d'elle qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras et se remit à pleurer.

Je la berçait afin qu'elle se calme.

- Que se passe-t-il chérie ? la questionnais-je

Mais des sanglots l'empêchaient de parler, quelque chose n'allait vraiment, je n'avais jamais vue la femme de ma vie dans cette état.

Je pris son menton, afin qu'elle me regarde lorsque elle croisa mon regard, elle respira un grand coup.

Jake, tu … tu te sou…viens du soir … du soir de No … Noël ?! Ses mots étaient coupés par les sanglots.

Bien sûr, comment je pourrais oublier cette nuit magique ?! Un sourire apparût sur mon visage en repensant à cette magnifique nuit.

Flashback

_« Tout le monde était couché, Bella et Emmett s'en étaient allés chez Em', il ne restait plus qu'Ang' et moi dans le salon. Comme nous étions seuls, nous nous caressions mutuellement jusqu'à ce que mon amour me fit part de son impatience. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, et nous sommes montés dans ma chambre, je l'ai allongé sur le lit, je lui ai enlevé son chemisier, prenant bien le temps de l'admirer. Elle fit de même avec ma chemise et mon pantalon. J'ai ensuite ôté sa jupe et dévoilé sa poitrine dressée pour moi. Les seules barrières qu'ils nous restaient, étaient mon boxer et sa culotte. Croyez moi, elles ne sont pas restées longtemps à leur place, elle partirent au sol rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements._

_Les préliminaires ayant déjà étaient fait, je plaçais mon membre à l'entrée de son intimité, et la pénétra d'un coup puissant, elle se cambra aussitôt, gémissant de plaisir. J'entamais de rapide va et viens, quand elle prit les commandes et me poussa de manière à ce que je sois sur le dos, elle se mit au dessus de mois, et s'empala sur ma virilité durcie par le désir. Elle montait et descendait en imposant la cadence, je levais les hanches pour la sentir encore plus proche de moi. Je pris ses seins en coupe, tandis qu'elle continuait les va et viens, et torturais ses tétons, quand sa jouissance fut proche, elle gémit mon nom, je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir non plus. Et lorsque son orgasme l'emporta, elle jeta sa tête en arrière en Criant mon prénom. Je la suivie, et me déversa en elle._

_Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme comme ça de toute ma vie._

Elle me retira d'elle et se laissa tomber contre mon torse et voilà comment nous avions terminé notre nuit de Noël. »

Jacob ? Jacob, Chéri ça va ?!

Oh ! Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Mon amour, dit-elle toujours en sanglotant, nous avons un sérieux problème.

Mais quel est ce problème ? Ce problème qui te rend si triste ?!

Je suis enceinte Jacob ! Elle baissa la tête et une larme tomba sur sa main.

J'avais des tâches noires devant les yeux, enceinte, comment étais-ce possible, elle était sous contraceptif, où peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ce jour-là.

Mais et ta pilule ? Tu es enceinte depuis … depuis 12 semaines, depuis 3 mois !

J'ai oublié ma pilule ce soir là et oui ça fait trois mois ! Je suis désolée Jake !

Et elle se remit à pleurer, nous parlâmes pendant encore longtemps, elle finit par se calmer.

| * | * | * | * |

Le plus problème dans tout ça n'étais pas qu'on allait avoir un bébé, car oui nous allions avoir un bébé, Angela et mois avions décidé de le garder ! Le plus gros problème était comment allions nous l'annoncer à son père qui n'était autre que le pasteur Webber ?!

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je devais absolument introduire ce chapitre que je dédis d'ailleurs à Margot !

A bientôt

Aùréliie'=)


	14. Chapter 14

Coucou =)

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA

Jacob entra dans ma chambre comme une furie nous interrompant Emmett et moi dans notre conversation on ne peut plus sérieuse (ndlr : Ouais ouais c'est ça mon œil !).

Bella ! Emmett ! nous salua-t-il solennellement.

Jake ! nous répondîmes en cœur.

Bell's, il faut que je te parle ! fit-il d'un ton grave.

Oh ! Bon je vous laisse, quand vous aurez fini, venez me chercher je serai en bas ! déclara mon amour.

Nan, reste, tu dois savoir aussi ! le retint mon jumeaux.

Mon amoureux se rassit.

Bon, on t 'écoute Jacob.

Ok, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre. Alors d'abord, Angela vient de passer, elle est arrivée en pleurant.

Nous nous tûmes afin qu'il continue.

Elle … elle est venue m'annoncer quelque chose

Oh Jake ! Ne me dis pas qu'elle déménage ou qu'elle veut rompre ?! M'alarmais-je.

Non, non … Bella, Angela et moi allons être parent !

Quoi ?! Elle est enceinte ?! Oh, je vais être Tata clamais-je !

Et en a tu parlais à tes parents ? demanda l'homme de ma vie.

Euh … ouais, t'en a parlé à papa et maman ? me calmais-je

Non . Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Suite à ça, je me leva et alla le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais le père d'Angela est pasteur ?! se réveilla Em'

Oui, c'est plus ça qui me fait peur.

Ouch ! lachais-je.

| * | * | * | * |

Ca faisait environ une semaine que mes parents étaient au courant de la future paternité de Jacob.

Et c'était aujourd'hui qu'Angela et lui devait l'annoncer au pasteur et à madame Webber.

J'avais fait promettre à mon frère de tout me raconter une fois qu'il serait rentré.

En attendant de savoir si mon frère était encore vivant, Emmett et moi avions entamé une sorte de jeu questions/réponses.

Des enfants ? me demanda-t-il

Oui

Combien ?

Quatre

Quatre ?! Wahou Chérie, il va falloir qu'on s'y mette dès maintenant ! me dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire aguicheur.

Qui te dit que c'est avec toi que je les veux ?! rétorquais-je taquine.

Oh ! Bah ok, c'est tout, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Pour la peine je boude ! Et il partit s'asseoir dans un coin de ma chambre.

Je ris quelques secondes et courus vers lui.

Oh, mon Bébé d'amour, tu sais que je veux que ce soit toi le père de mes enfants, hein tu le sais ?!

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa fougueusement puis me murmura un « C'est parti » avant de me soulever et de me déposer sauvagement sur le lit. Son visage au dessus du mien, il me dit :

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Isabella Marie Swan !

Tu es mon cœur Emmett McCarthy !

Sur ces derniers mots, il emprisonna mes lèvres entre les siennes et nos langues se livrèrent à un combat sans merci.

| * | * | * | * |

Deux heures et un bon gros câlin coquin plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma porte. C'était Jacob, bon il ne souriait pas mais au moins, il était vivant.

Alors ? M'enquis-je

Et bien …

Flashback ( POV Jacob)

_« Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison de ma chère et tendre, j'étais mort de trouille. C'est vrai que mes parents avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, bon ils nous avaient quand même fait la morale mais sans plu._

_Mais cette fois, c'était au pasteur que nous allions apprendre la nouvelle. Et pour tout vous dire, j'étais certains que je vivais mes dernières minutes._

_Papa, Maman, je dois vous parler. Annonça Ange._

_Ces parents s'installèrent sur le canapé._

_Vas y ! L'encouragea son père._

_Et bien voilà, vous savez que Jacob et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de sept moi, que nous nous aimons et que notre relation est sérieuse. Exposa-t-elle alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue._

_Oui mais que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Madame Webber._

_Voilà, je … Mais sa voix s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Elle n'arriva pas à le dire. Je décidais donc de l'aider, après tout nous l'avions fait à deux cet enfant._

_Madame Webber, Pasteur, Angela et moi allons être parents !_

_A l'instant où les derniers mots franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, une lueur assassine apparût dans les yeux de mon futur beau-père._

_Mais depuis quand ? Pleurai sa mère._

_Ca fait treize semaines maintenant. Répondit Angela avec calme._

_Mais voyons, il existe des tonnes de moyens d'éviter ce genre d'accident. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution ! Gronda le Pasteur. D'abord, je suis contre l'avortement et puis il est trop tard de toute façon !_

_Il marchait tandis qu'il réfléchissait, nous sommes restés là, cinq bonnes minutes silencieux. Alors que la maman de Ange continuait de pleurer._

_Après réflexion, je n'ai qu'une solution à vous proposer (ndlr : plutôt imposer) le MARIAGE ! Dit-il avec sérieux._

_Mais enfin Papa, tu n'y penses pas ! Nous n'avons que dix huit ans._

_Et alors, puisque apparemment vous n'êtes pas trop jeunes pour un enfant, vous ne l'êtes pas non plus pour le mariage !_

_Ma tête se tourner de façon à toujours voir la personnes qui parlait et j'étais plus que perdu. Le mariage ? A notre âge ? Angela voulait-elle se marier avec moi ?_

_Le courage réapparut soudain en moi :_

_Nous sommes trop jeunes pour un tel engagement Monsieur._

_Tu as su coucher avec ma fille, lui faire un enfant, tu dois savoir l'épouser maintenant et ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal ! Me menaça le pasteur._

_Oui, Monsieur ! Dis-je en prenant Angela dans mes bras_

_Maintenant, déguerpissez avant que je ne trouve une solution plus radicale pour toi Swan !_

_Sur ce, nous sortîmes et rentrâmes à la maison. »_

Wahou ! Jake ! Conclu-je

Après tout le mariage n'est pas si terrible que ça, si on est sûr de s'unir avec la bonne personne. Ce qui est mon cas !

C'est toujours mieux que de mourir ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Puis Jacob partit rejoindre ma future belle-sœur.

Hum ! Le mariage ! Me dit L'amour de ma vie avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

| * | * | * | * |

Voilaà Voilà !

A votre clavier =)

A.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde,

Je sais ça fait longtemps … mais le principal c'est que le chapitre soit là ! Non ?!

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ajoutent en Favorite Story et en Story Alerte.

Mais aussi toutes celles qui me mettent des reviews.

Bon aller, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA

Nous étions le dernier samedi des vacances et j'étais toute seule chez moi. Emmett bossait au garage, mes parents étaient chez des amis avec Leah et Jacob chez Angela. Le pasteur avait finalement bien pris le fait qu'il allait être grand-père, cependant, il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée du mariage.

Donc j'étais seule, et pour m'occuper je rangeais ma chambre. Mais la sonnette me coupa dans mon élan. Je descendis sans trop me précipiter, ça ne pouvait pas être mon Amour, il toquait et entrait. J'ouvris la porte, mon plumeau à la main.

Salut Bella ! Fit Alice en faisant claquer un baiser sur ma joue.

Mon dieu ce qu'elle m'avait manquait pendant ces deux semaines ! Elle était partit à Paris pour suivre une formation de styliste et c'était la première fois que nous ne passions pas nos vacances ensemble. Bien sûr il y avait eu Em', mais son enthousiasme, sa langue infatigable et cette folie qui la possédait, m'avaient vraiment beaucoup manqué, trop manqué.

Alice ! Fis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Alors c'était comment Paris, et la Tour Effel ?! Oh, ce que tu ma manqué Alice !

Toi aussi ma Bella !

C'est en m'écartant d'elle que je vis une tête qui ne m'était pas inconnue, Ses yeux marrons et ce sourire éclatant, sans oublier la longue crinière blonde qui entourait son magnifique visage.

Bella, tu te souviens de Rosalie Hale ?!

Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je ne savais pas vraiment où me mettre à ce moment précis, elle était quand même la petite amie de mon cher et tendre, et ce bien avant moi !

Ravie de te revoir ! me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Euh … moi aussi Rosalie. Bredouillais-je quelques peu déstabilisée par ce contact.

Et bien, entrez !

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, et je partis chercher trois verres et du thé glacé que je déposa sur la table basse.

Alors ces vacances Bella ? Demanda mon lutin de meilleure amie.

Superbes, excepté le fait que je n'ai vu ni toi, ni Jasper, ni même Edward !

Oh, mais Jazz' devait allé au ski.

Oui, mais Edward ? Où est-il passé ?

Et bien, pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il a une copine ! Me dit Al' comme si elle ne voulait que personne l'entende.

Oh ! Je vois et qui est-elle ? Demandais-je curieuse .

Je n'en sais rien, je crois que c'est la nouvelle Jane, mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre !

Alice ! Toi tu n'es pas sûre de qui fricote avec ton frère ? Ca ne te ressemble pas ! Répondis-je le sourire au lèvres.

Je sais je sais, désespérante !

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Et toi ces vacances à Paris ?

Géniales ! Fit-elle en prenant la main de Rosalie. Figure toi que Rose aussi était à cette formation, ce qui nous a permis de faire plus ample connaissances.

Oh ! Super ! Rétorquais-je en essayant de ramener mes yeux en face de ceux d'Alice. Vous êtes devenues super amies, c'est génial.

Non, Bella, Rose et moi sommes petites-amies, nous sommes ensemble ! M'expliqua ma meilleure amie en regardant amoureusement mon ex rivale.

Comme si je ne l'avais pas compris, bien sûr que je l'avais compris, mais cette idée me dérangeai, pas qu'Alice soit gay, pas du tout, mais le fait qu'elle le soit avec l'ex de mon amoureux. Je redoutais sa réaction. Le fait qu'elles soient ensemble ne me choquai pas personnellement, après tout je les avais déjà vu le soir où Emmett et moi nous sommes devenu un couple.

Bella, Bella ? Tu m'entends ?!

Oh oui oui, c'est juste que … non rien.

Ca te dérange ?!s'inquiéta le petit lutin.

Non, non pas le moins du monde, c'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de la réaction d'Emmett.

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Isabella ! Me rassura Rosalie.

Euh … Bella, je préfère, dis-je timidement.

Emmett le prendra bien, le soir où il nous a surpris Alice et moi, nous avons parlé et tout a été mis au clair. Il est au courant de ma bisexualité.

Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie de le voir en colère ou triste ou …

Triste, pourquoi serait-il triste ?! Il est amoureux de toi depuis le jour où il t'a vu ! D'ailleurs j'étais jalouse de toi, bien avant que tu ne nous connaisse lui et moi. Me coupa Rose.

Wahou, si je m'attendais à ça ! Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

Salut les filles ! Fit une voix virile et terriblement sexy.

Salut ! répondirent Alice et Rosalie.

Bonjour mon cœur, me chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Tu m'as terriblement manqué Emmett McCarthy !

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa fougueusement. J'interrompis notre baiser rouge de gêne. Embarrassée de me montrer ainsi en spectacle devant ma meilleure amie et sa nouvelle copine qui n'est autre que l'ex de mon Amour.

Alice du percevoir mon mal-être puisque elle nous annonça que Rose et elle allaient rentrer en nous faisans un clin d'œil à Emmett et à moi.

Lorsque la porte se referma, l'homme de ma vie plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous emmena au premier, où il m'allongea sur le lit. Il enleva ses chaussures, son T-Shirt et son jean . Il était en boxer, devant moi et je pouvais voir nettement la bosse dans son sous-vêtement. Il s'occupa de mon sweat-shirt, mon jogging et de mes sous-vêtements.

J'attrapais la bosse avec ma main et la pressais doucement, mon Apollon gémis et j' enlevais la dernière barrière de tissus dévoilant son sexe tendu.

Il me lécha du coup jusqu'au nombril en prenant bien soin de s'arrêter sur mes pointes durcies.

Il écarta ensuite mes cuisses, positionna son membre à mon entrée et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins. Ce qui nous fit gémir instantanément. Il continua ses rapides va et viens en moi.

Chérie je vais venir ! me dit-il

Et suite à ces mots, il vint pincer mon bouton de plaisir, et nous eûmes notre orgasme en même temps.

Encore toute secouée de spasmes que m'avait apporté ce fabuleux orgasmes, je mis ma tête sur son torse, il referma ses bras autour de moi et embrassa mon front.

Je t'aime mon Amour ! Lui dis-je.

Et moi encore pire que ça mon Cœur.

| * | * | * | * |

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

A très vite.

A.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou les filles !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai encore un chapitre d'avance, je vais donc essayer de garder cette avance afin de pouvoir poster deux fois par semaines.

Bonne lecture

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA.

Le jour de la rentrée, GENIAL (ironie) !

Plus de journées peinardes avec mon amoureux, plus de petits câlins crapuleux en plein après-midi. Bon le point positif, c'est que je vais revoir Jasper et Edward, et on saura enfin qui est la nouvelle conquête de ce charmeur d'Eddy'.

J'avais un peu peur pour Jacob et Angela. La veille ma belle-sœur m'avait fait part de son angoisse. Elle avait peur du regard des autres. C'est vrai qu'elle était à trois mois et demi de grossesse et que l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir un petit ventre.

Mais Jacob était là pour elle et moi aussi. Plus que deux semaines et nous connaîtrons le sexe du bébé. Jacob voulait une fille, Angela elle s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était en bonne santé.

Emmett me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bella ? Chérie ? Ca va ?!

- Euh … Oui, oui mon cœur !

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Emmett, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

- Roooh, Amour, ça va passer vite et puis on se retrouve à midi ?!

- Oui, mais c'est long sans toi jusque midi ! Me plaignis-je.

Ca a eu pour effet de le faire rire. Nous avancions main dans la main en direction des autres.

Rose et Alice se tenaient la main au plus grand désespoir de Jazz', Jacob embrassait Ange' et Edward, oui Edward sortait bien avec Jane. J'espère qu'elle est sympa et que ça ne changera rien pour le groupe.

Ok, c'est pas très sympa de la voir comme un élément perturbateur, mais personne ne la connaît ici, j'ai bien le droit de douter quand même ! Non ?!

- Salut les Amoureux ! Clama Alice.

- Salut Salut !

Jasper n'avait pas l'air très bien, je parlerais avec lui, on avait maths en première heure et ma place était à côté de la sienne.

Mon Amoureux, m'accompagna jusque devant ma salle de cours. Je devais le laisser aller en cours, mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Quand la dernière sonnerie retentie, il me souri et colla ses lèvres au miennes. C'est un raclement de gorge qui nous interrompit. Emmett se détacha de moi et me chuchota un « Je t'Aime » avant de partir vers sa salle.

| * | * | * | * |

Je m'installa rapidement aux côtés de Jasper. Sortit mes affaires et l'observa. Le pauvre, il faisait peine à voir. Ralala maudite Alice. Elle lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs.

- Jazz' ?!

- Mmh, Oui Bell's ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ( Bon ok, je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais je veux qu'il me le dise)

- Rien, t'inquiète.

- Oh, Jasper, on ne me la fait pas à moi!

- …

- C'est à cause d'Alice hein ?!

- Oui. Il baissa la tête.

Il n'aurait pas été mon meilleur ami, j'aurais juré qu'il pleurait. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, en tout cas pas avec autant de monde autour.

- Bella, on avait conclut un marché, j'était son « jouet sexuel » et en échange moi je pouvais être avec elle pendant ce temps là. Mais maintenant qu'elle est avec cette Rosalie Hale et bien, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Il faudra bien que je me fasse une raison.

- Oh, Jazz'. Tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut j'en suis sûre. En attendant, vendredi on sort ! Et tu n'a pas le choix !

- On sort, mais …

- Oui, on sort Emmett , toi, une amie à moi et moi !

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ?!

- Euh non monsieur.

- Bien, alors cessez de discuter avec monsieur Withlock.

- Oui monsieur

| * | * | * | * |

La matinée me sembla interminable et l'après-midi aussi d'ailleurs !

Heureusement qu'on avait bien rit le midi. Jane était plutôt sympa et super marrante. Edward avait sourit tout le long du repas. Je ne lavais jamais vu regarder une fille de cette façon, sauf quand il partait en chasse. Je crois qu'il était tombé amoureux, je devrais peut-être revoir mon vocabulaire et ne plus parler de Jane comme une des nombreuses conquête d'Ed'.

Jacob avait toujours la main posée sur le ventre d'Angela. Il se fichait royalement du regard des autres et il avait bien raison. Quant à Alice et Rose et bien, elles n'arrêtaient pas de se tripoter !

Bien sûr le tripotage restait descend mais quand même.

Enfin, la journée terminée, nous rentrâmes tous à notre maison respective.

Mon chéri me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement et me souhaita une bonne nuit. Je montais dans ma chambre toute seule. J'avais déjà le cafard d'être loin de l'homme que j'aimais. Je hais les semaines de cours, Je ne peux pas dormir avec mon Cœur pendant ces semaines. Vivement les prochaines vacances.

Je partis prendre ma douche en attendant d'aller manger. Jacob rentra peu de temps après moi.

Avant d'aller nous coucher, Jacob vint discuter un moment avec moi. Le sujet de conversation : le bébé et les potentiels prénoms.

- Alors, si c'est une fille, on hésite entre trois prénoms : Ariane, Coline ou Eden

- Oh, c'est joli Eden !

- Oui, je trouve aussi ! Et pour un garçon : Chris, Elio ou Kenan.

- Super ! J'adore Elio et Kenan !

- Ravie que ça te plaise ma petite sœur chérie !

- Petite, je te signale qu'on à que deux minutes d'écart !

- Je suis quand même le plus grand ! Dit il, en m'embrassant sur le front avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Vivement vendredi pensais-je.

C'est le vibreur de mon portable qui me sortit de mes songes.

Un nouveau message reçu : De Mon Cœur

_« Je souhaite une bonne nuit à la femme de ma vie._

_Ta peau me manque chérie !_

_Fais de beau rêves !_

_Je t'Aime_

_E. »_

_Répondre _: _Destinataire : Mon Cœur_

_« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Amour,_

_Tes bras me manques !_

_Je t'Aime !_

_B. »_

C'est sur ce dernier message que je m'endormis.

| * | * | * | * |

Ca y est =)

Le prochain chapitre, c'est la soirée du vendredi !

Reviews ?!

Bisous,

A.


	17. Chapter 17

Salut,

Voilà le chapitre et la fameuse soirée.

J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s.

Bonne lecture =)

| * | * | * | * |

POV BELLA

Vendredi soir, enfin, ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir passer le week-end avec Emmett. Et cette fois c'était chez lui.

Sa maman nous avait laissé la maison.

Aujourd'hui, je sortais Jasper pour lui présenter une fille. C'était une très bonne amie à moi, une amie de vacances. Kim, était superbe, élancée, elle avait des jambes de mannequin et des cheveux d'un noir intense, son regard était pénétrant. Absolument ce qu'il fallait à Jasper.

Nous avions décidées Kim et moi de nous retrouver dans un petit restaurant italien.

Je terminais de me préparer. J'avais enfilé une petite robe mauve, ainsi que des collant couleur peau, une veste violette et des escarpins assortis (Oui, oui des escarpins !)

J'avais fait une queue avec mes cheveux que j'avais lissé.

- Oh lala Bella Chérie, je crois qu'on ne va pas aller à cette soirée, tu es bien trop appétissante pour ça ! dit mon amoureux avant de me mordiller le cou.

- Emmett , mon Cœur, arrête un peu tu veux. Répondis-je en rigolant.

J'attrapais mon sac et nous descendîmes les escaliers quand mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est moi.

- Ah, salut Kim.

- Dit on peut reporter cette soirée à une autre fois, je ne peux pas venir.

- Oh … et bien, d'accord. Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Merci Bell's, Bye

- Bye.

Emmett me regarda interrogateur.

- Kim, ne peux pas venir.

- Mince, et Jazz' ?!

- Je vais lui téléphoner, il voudra peut-être sortir quand même.

- Ok ! je t'attends dans la voiture.

Je partis donc de ce pas appeler mon meilleur ami.

Après dix bonnes minutes, où je tentais de le convaincre de sortir quand même, je rejoignis mon amour.

- Emmett descend, j'ai échoué !

- Sacré Jazz' ! Dit-il en riant. C'est pas grave, on a qu'à sortir en amoureux !

- Oh, tu m'invites au restaurant.

- Bien sûr. Dit-il en sortant de la voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière. Allez y Princesse.

Et c'est comme ça que nous nous retrouvâmes à manger des spaghettis bolognaise. Je me concentrais pour ne pas me tâcher, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ma concentration pris la fuite lorsqu'Emmett me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

- Mon cœur, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

- …

- Serais tu d'accord pour envisager de vivre avec moi, une fois le lycée terminé ?

- Chéri, il reste encore à peu près six mois, avant que les cours ne se terminent..

- Oh, mais si ça te semble trop long, on peut vivre ensemble avant.

- Oui, mais qui subviendra à nos besoins ?!

- Moi.

- Mais il faut que tu continue tes études, tu es doué, ne gâche pas tout.

- Ok, ça ne te branche pas alors cette idée.

- Si, si bien au contraire, mais je veux que nous terminions l'année scolaire en cours et, il faut quand même que j'aille à la fac et …

- Ok,ok stop ! Tu iras à l'université, tu feras ce que tu veux, je ne veux surtout pas te presser si tu n'en a pas envie. J'attendrais, je suis prêt à t'attendre quoi qu'il arrive.

- Emmett, je veux vivre avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que ça nous empêche de faire des choses que l'on aurait faites en restant chez nos parents.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'une cuillère de spaghettis que je tenais dans la main s'écrasa sur mon décolleté. L'homme de ma vie se leva d'une vitesse incroyable et vint essuyer les dégâts que J'AVAIS causé.

Nous terminâmes le dîner tranquillement. J'avais remis ma veste pour dissimuler la tâche de sauce bolognaise.

Emmett paya l'addition et nous partîmes en direction de la demeure McCarthy.

Arrivés à la maison, je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche afin d'enlever la couleur orangée qu'avait laissé la bolognaise sur ma poitrine.

Je commençais à me savonner avec la fleur de douche quand des pas se firent entendre. Je souris et continua de me savonner. La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit sur un Emmett complètement nu. Mon sourire s'étira.

L'Apollon entra dans la cabine et m'offrit le plus beau sourire. Il avait un regard pétillant et plein de désir. A peine avait-il mit les deux pieds dans le bac de la douche qu'il se colla à moi. Je pouvais sentir son impressionnante érection contre mon pubis. Un soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres.

L'amour de ma vie colla ses lèvres aux miennes, quémanda l'accès à ma bouche et me plaqua contre le carrelage froid. Mes pointes se durcirent instantanément.

Il baissa sa tête à hauteur de ma poitrine et pris un de mes seins en bouche et malaxa l'autre avec sa main. Mon dos s'arqua, mes mains étaient à plats contre les murs de la douche.

Il descendit encore un peu plus sa tête jusqu'à arriver en face de mon intimité. Il fit passer un de mes genoux au-dessus de son épaule et vint embrasser mon centre. Je gémis. Il entra un doigt en moi, puis deux, puis trois. Il entama de lents va et vient avant de se retirer. Ensuite, il fit tourner mon paquet de nerf avec sa langue.

- Emmett …. S'il te plait.

Suite à ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et sortit de la salle de bain, me jeta sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus de moi. M'embrassa fougueusement. Il commença à écarter mes cuisses lorsque je les refermais, le fit asseoir sur le lit et me mis à genoux devant lui. Je pris son membre tendu dans ma bouche et fis tourner ma langue autour de son gland. Il gémit, se qui m'encouragea à aller plus loin. J'avalais son sexe au maximum et entama des va et vient.

- Bella, j'en peux plus là.

Il me poussa en arrière et se positionna à mon entrée et d'un puissant coup de rein, il vint buter en moi. Je m'arquais et cria. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour mieux le sentir en moi. Il ne fallu que quelques buter supplémentaires pour que mon dieu du sexe et moi soyons frappés par l'orgasme du siècle. Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi et vint caler sa tête entre mes seins. Je caressais ses cheveux alors que j'étais encore toute secouée de spasmes. Nous restâmes comme ça un bon quart d'heure avant que je ne retourne sous la douche mais seule cette fois-ci.

| * | * | * | * |

Et voilà le travail, pour ce chapitre je suis un peu partie dans la direction opposée de mon idée initiale.

Le prochain chapitre devrait vous plaire, on connaîtra le sexe du bébé.

Vos pronostics ?

A bientôt,

A.


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou * _se cache derrière son écran *_

Je sais je sais, j'ai un mois de retard * _Baisse la tête * _, mais j'ai étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps : Vacances ( pas de PC), Devoirs interminables (Type BAC), Concours et aussi et je dois l'avouer un mal de chien à pondre ce chapitre !

Je suis vraiment désolée !

Bon je vous laisse lire maintenant, j'ai déjà assez de retard !

POV BELLA

Une fille, une fille c'est une fille ! cria Jacob en passant la porte d'entrée, il était suivi de près par Angela.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner, il alla embrasser maman, papa et prit Leah sur ses épaules. Il courait partout dans la maison en fanfaronnant « Je vais avoir une fille, une petite fille ! »

On était samedi et il était à peine seize heures, Emmett et moi étions là depuis un petit quart d'heure. Mon Amour descendit les escaliers en faisant de grands yeux.

Euh, il se passe quoi là ? Ton frère est devenu dingue !

Ils vont avoir une fille ! Dis-je tout sourire.

Oh ! Félicitations Jake ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais dingue de ta fille cinq mois avant qu'elle naisse ?! Toi, le pépère tranquille ! Se moqua l'homme de ma vie.

Soit pas jaloux mon gars ! Rigola mon jumeaux.

Je rejoignis ma mère et ma belle-sœur dans le salon afin de voir les échographies. Pendant ce temps, Emmett, Jacob et mon père étaient partis jouer au football dans le jardin.

Alors Angel, questionna ma mère, avez-vous une idée pour le prénom de cette petite ?

On ne sait pas trop, mais dès qu'on l'aura trouvé, on le gardera top secret, nous voulons faire la surprise ! Ses yeux pétillaient en parlant de sa fille.

Génial ! m'écriais-je. J'adore ce genre de surprises !

Il était vingt trois heures, mon cœur et moi étions couchés. Tout était calme chez les McCarthy. Katlynn dormait. Nous, nous regardions le premier épisode d'une vieille série qui était rediffusée : « Queer as folk »*. La série avait l'air plutôt drôle et sympa, elle racontait la vie d'une bande de copains gays.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon pop-corn quand le « plus » gay de la bande, celui qui parlait toujours de lui au féminin et qui se baladait avec un manteau à poil mauve se présenta en tant qu'Emmett. Inutile de vous préciser que mon cher et tendre me fusilla du regard.

J'essayais de me retenir d'exploser de rire, mais pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'y parvint pas et je fus prise d'un énorme fou rire. De ce fait Emmett changea de chaîne.

Rooh ! Mais non c'était drôle comme série !

Oui, surtout quand la tapette de la bande s'appelle Emmett.

Oh Chéri, souris ! Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Il me tourna le dos en se couchant sur le côté. Je commençais à lui caresser le dos pour qu'il se retourne, mais je fus prise d'une nouvelle crise de rire.

Emmett se leva, trébucha et atterrit sur le sol, alors je sortis du lit également, encore plus morte de rire que tout à l'heure et là, je me pris les pieds dans les jambes de mon Amour et tomba sur lui.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Alors que nous étions toujours par terre, il m'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis langoureusement, je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, nous interrompant, la porte s'était ouverte sur une belle-maman inquiète.

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda-t-elle

C'est rien maman, je suis tombé et Bella aussi.

Oh, Désolée ! Bonne nuit les enfants.

Bonne nuit !

Je crois qu'elle ne connaît pas les bonnes raisons de notre chute. Me lança Em' une fois la porte fermée.

Je crois aussi ! Pour une fois qu'il n'y a aucune raison perverse derrière tout ça !

Et nous rigolâmes de nouveau.

Nous nous recouchâmes, Emmett ouvrit son bras droit pour que je puisse m'y caler, ce que je fis immédiatement.

Aucun de nous ne parlait, je me demandais à quoi il pensais. Je levais les yeux vers lui doucement, son regard était dirigé vers le plafond, il avait vraiment l'air soucieux.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que je le regardais, il baissa son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire. Je remontais et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses sublimes lèvres.

Il se retourna de mon côté et me tourna dos à lui de manière à ce que je sois dans ses bras. Je l'entendis soupirer et lui pris la main où je déposa un baiser, puis je vins coller la paume de sa main à ma joue. Il me caressa la joue avec son pouce.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, sa respiration se fit calme et régulière, il dormait. Pendant ce temps, je ne cessais de réfléchir à cette proposition de concubinage, certes j'en mourrais d'envie, mais était-ce raisonnable ? Si jeunes ?! Je pensais à Jacob aussi et à mon futur statut de tata. A cette pensée un large sourire étira mes lèvres.

Ma grand-mère, Marie aurait été folle de joie, dommage qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous. Une larme roula sur ma joue le visage rayonnant de ma grand-mère apparut dans ma tête.

Je fus prise d'un sanglot, ce qui perturba le sommeil de mon Apollon, il resserra donc sa prise sur moi.

Après une bonne heure à tourner dans le lit, Morphée vint me chercher.

C'est une odeur de café et de croissants au beurre qui me réveillèrent et instantanément, mon ventre se mit à grogner, en ouvrant les yeux, c'est un Emmett en boxer qui s'approcha de moi, portant un plateau sur lequel était disposé mon petit-déjeuner.

Hum, petit-déjeuner au lit. Dis-je d'une vois encore endormie.

Oui, préparé avec amour pour la Femme de ma vie.

Le plateau devant moi, je pus remarquer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, ni le lait dans mon café, ni le demi sucre à côté, ni même mon verre de jus de fruit préféré.

Quand il s'assit à côté de moi après avoir posé le plateau au dessus de mes jambes, je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue.

C'est tout ?! Je n'ai le droit qu'à un simple baiser sur la joue ?!

Haleine matinale oblige !

Il rigola et vint coller sa bouche sur la mienne et avec sa langue, y quémanda l'accès.

Je ne pu lui résister.

_Tu es faible Bella, vraiment faible !_

_Va te faire voir stupide conscience !_

Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle. En s 'écartant, l'homme de mes rêves m'offrit un large sourire. Et mon ventre se remit à grogner.

_Stupide estomac !_

Bon appétit Amour !

Merci

Une fois mon petit-déjeuner avalé sans catastrophe, je me tourna vers Emmett.

Chéri, tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire d'appartement et …

Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, ni même te presser, si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprendrais. Me coupa-t-il en affichant un maigre sourire.

Non, non attends, laisse moi finir. Donc, j'ai beaucoup, même beaucoup beaucoup réfléchi et je suis d'accord ! D'abord parce que je meurs d'envie de vivre avec le plus bel homme de la planète, ensuite parce que comme ça, toutes les filles verront que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Ca eut le don de le faire rire. Et enfin, parce que j'ai un besoin constant d'être près de toi.

Je t'Aime Amour !

Oh que moi aussi je t'aime. Mais je voudrais aussi que l'on finisse notre année de terminale et qu'on se trouve un appart' ensuite.

Ca seule réponse fut un baiser passionné, tellement passionné que je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et ma tête tourner.

J'adore ces petites rougeurs sur tes joues, c'est tellement mignon et c'est tellement toi ! Me dit il en caressant mes joues de ses mains.

Tu es vraiment celui qu'il me fallait et ça je n'en douterais jamais !

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

_*Merci à ma M.A de m'avoir fait découvrir cette série !_

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, d'autant plus que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

A très vite et je ferais mon possible pour ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.

A bientôt

A.


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut, encore désolée pour toute cette attente, mais finalement j'ai une école et je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps entre les cours. J'ai plus de travail à la maison que j'ai de cours!**

**Ah oui, et j'ai fait une ellipse de plus ou moins six mois.**

**Enfin, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira =)**

POV Angela:

Ca y est le grand jour était arrivé, j'allais me marier, devenir Madame Jacob Swan! Dire que j'avais le trac aurait été un euphémisme, j'étais morte de trouille! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais attendu encore quelques mois, voire quelques années. Mais est-il nécessaire de vous rappeler que mon père est pasteur et que je suis enceinte de sept mois maintenant ?

Malgré cette grossesse, j'avais réussi à obtenir mon Bac avec mention très bien. J'avais à présent deux poids en moins sur mes épaules, le premier: j'étais titulaire de ce fameux diplôme. Le deuxième: Le lycée, c'était terminé!

J'allais être maman dans deux mois et mariée dans deux heures.

Ce mariage je le voulais, avec Jake on en avait déjà parlé, certes on ne le pensait pas si tôt, mais après tout, était-ce une mauvaise chose, à côté de devenir parents, le mariage ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

- Angela? Je peut entrer?

- Oui, entre Bella!

- Wahou, tu es magnifique dans cette robe, elle est vraiment à ton image, simple mais élégante!

- Merci! répondis-je en l'enlaçant!

- Alice ne devrait plus tarder, elle va te coiffer et te maquiller!

- D'accord.

En attendant l'arrivée d'Alice, je me mis debout devant le miroir. C'est vrai que ma robe était splendide, c'était une robe bustier en forme de cœur qui partait évasée à partir des hanches jusqu'en bas de mes pieds, elle était d'un blanc éclatant. Je sais que la couleur blanche est signe de virginité, et bien sur je ne suis pas un cas d'immaculée conception, c'est pour cela, qu'à été ajouté à ma robe une longue branche de lierre. Cette simple branche rendait ma robe unique.

- Les filles? C'est moi!

- Entre Alice!

- Oh Ange', tu es absolument sublime!

- Merci.

Je m'assis sur le tabouret placé devant la coiffeuse. Et Alice s'attaqua à ma coiffure, elle remonta mes cheveux en un chignon serré, elle laissa quelques mèches et les boucla puis elle a ajouté des perles blanches à mon chignon ainsi que quelques feuilles de lierre.

Elle me maquilla simplement, je voulais, être jolie tout en restant le plus naturel possible.

- Les filles, il vous reste cinq minutes avant la cérémonie.

Nous y étions, j'allais me voir la bague au doigt dans une poignée de minutes.

POV Jacob:

J'étais là, debout devant l'autel, j'attendais ma bien-aimée, la femme de ma vie et la mère de ma fille. Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. J'étais anxieux, comme tout homme dans ma situation je pense.

Monsieur Weber avait finalement plutôt bien accepté le fait qu'il allait être grand-père, quant à Madame Weber, à ce moment précis elle était aux anges, elle affichait un sourire que je ne lui connaissait pas, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'Eglise, elle attendait sa fille avec impatience, tout comme moi je dois dire.

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent sur la femme de ma vie, à cet instant j'était sûr de ce que j'allais faire, elle était à couper le souffle, je ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

Elle s'avança vers moi au bras de son père qui affichait un sourire rassurant, pour moi en tout cas!

Durant toute la cérémonie, mes yeux n'allaient que du ventre d'Angela à ses yeux. Elle avait un vrai ventre maintenant, dans deux mois j'allais être père pour la première fois, et oui ça m'angoissait, mais quand je regardais les yeux de ma femme, tous mes doutes s'envolaient, plus rien n'avait d'importance tant que nous serions tous les trois ensemble.

Le pasteur nous avait fait échanger nos vœux, j'étais sur le point de dire oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire!

- Monsieur Jacob David Swan acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Angela Denise Weber ici présente?

- Oui!

- Mademoiselle Angela Denise Weber acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Jacob David Swan ici présent?

- Oui!

- Je vous déclare donc, liés par les liens sacrés du mariage! Monsieur, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!

Je ne me fis pas prier, j'étais désormais marié à la femme de ma vie!

POV Bella:

Ca y est, mon frère était marié! Wahou, j'avais encore du mal à y croire!

Nous étions en train de nous rendre à la salle, pour célébrer cet union comme il se doit. Emmett conduisait et moi je le regardais. Le lycée étant terminé (nous avons eu notre Bac tous les deux), j'allais entrer à l'université pour ensuite pouvoir être enseignante, c'était mon rêve depuis toute petite. L'homme de ma vie et moi allions emménager ensemble dans deux semaines, nous avions trouvé un charmant petit appartement, enfin il avait quand même trois chambres, je me demandais encore de quoi nous allions pouvoir en faire, mais mon amoureux avait absolument voulu prendre celui-là et j'avais accepté, c'était un coin tranquille de Seattle.

A cet instant précis, j'étais sûre qu'Emmett pensait à la même chose que moi, il affichait le même sourire niais que moi!

Nous y étions, prêts à faire la fête, chacun était venu avec un cavalier ou une cavalière. Jacob avec Angela évidemment, Alice avec Rosalie, Edward avec Jane et Jasper avec Kim, et oui ils s'étaient quand même rencontrés et figurez vous qu'ils s'entendent à merveille.

Physiquement c'est des opposés, Jasper est tellement blanc qu'il ferait presque vampire et Kim est amérindienne, je vous laisse imaginer! Mais on dit toujours que les opposés s'attirent!

Quand à Edward, je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de rester aussi longtemps avec la même fille. Oh, bien sûr Edward est fidèle, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, mais il n'a jamais eu une histoire qui a duré plus de deux semaines et là ça fait sept mois qu'il est avec Jane et ils ont l'air de filer le parfait amour tous les deux! Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde!

Rosalie et Alice, ça s'est avéré plus difficile que prévu, Rosalie a eu de gros doute sur sa sexualité pendant un certain tant. Mais Alice est extrêmement patiente et compréhensive. Tout va bien maintenant.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, Jake et Ange' avaient ouvert le bal depuis deux bonne heures désormais, et moi j'attendais toujours que mon amoureux m'invite à danser! Mais non voyez vous il n'avait pas l'air décidé. Il discutait tranquillement avec mon père qui devrait être en train de danser avec ma mère lui aussi.

Tout le monde danser, Alice et Rosalie, Jasper et Kim et même Edward et Jane et moi j'étais là assise sur ma chaise comme une adolescente boutonneuse au bal du lycée.

Et là, un slow, enfin non, pas un slow, le slow, mon slow, "Hallelujah" de Jeff Buckley. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer celui-là!

- Papa, tu permet que je te pique deux minutes MON cavalier? Merci

Et je pris Emmett par la main, le tira sur la piste de danse et le mis face à moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Impossible de résister, je lui rendit son sourire. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches et me colla à lui. Je passa alors mes bras autour de son cou et nous commençâmes à danser. Je le regardais dans les yeux, mon dieu ce qu'ils étaient beaux, même dans le noir je les voyais clairement tellement je les connaissaient par cœur. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, je me noyais dans ce regard bleu azur, mon cœur palpitait. Je retombais amoureuse comme si c'était la première fois, plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que nous. Lui, moi et cette magnifique chanson.

La chanson se termina trop tôt à mon goût. Les lumières se rallumèrent et je baissa les yeux de manière à cacher mes joues écarlates. Mais mon Apollon posa deux doigts sous mon menton de façon à relever ma tête et à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura "Merci" avant de m'embrasser.

Nous retournâmes nous asseoir avec les autres, la soirée touchait à sa fin, il était quatre heures du matin et Emmett et moi décidâmes d'aller nous promener dans le parc qui entourait la salle.

Main dans la main nous marchions, jusqu'où? je n'en avais aucune idée et je m'en fichais tout ce qui comptait c'était que j'étais avec le plus bel homme de la planète et qu'il sortait avec moi.

**Voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**J'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à écrire le passage où Bella danse avec Emmett, tout est venu si naturellement que je vivais presque le moment!**

**A bientôt!**

**A.**


End file.
